To Be a Host
by chubbysquirrel132
Summary: Haruhi and Ryoku Fujioka are just looking for a place to study when they walk into the infamous Host Club. They are soon dragged in by debt and have to become hosts to pay it off. The siblings have to face off against an oblivious president, a shadow king, mischievous twins, an 'innocent' lolita and his stoic partner. How will they survive? (Fallows anime)
1. Chapter 1

To Be A Host

Chapter One: Death By Rose Petals

Two teenagers peeked into a library, full of chattering students. They both sighed in unison while the shorter teenager slowly closed the door with a creak. Both began to slowly walk away towards a flight of stairs. The shorter teenager had messily chopped brown hair that covered his thick glasses. "This place has four libraries." he said in exasperation "You'd think one of them would be quiet enough for us to study."

The other teenager who looked slightly older than him turned their head to look at their companion. "Well you can't blame them. They are both rich and powerful and probably really spoiled." they replied. The teenager had rusty red hair tied back into a limp pony tail and wore yellow tinted glasses, covering his amber eyes.

"I'm beginning to think that rich kids only come to school to have a good time." The brunette muttered. His companion only chuckled in amusement and spotted a set of double doors ahead. "Hey Haruhi look. An abandoned music room." he pointed towards the door.

"Wait up Ryoku." Haruhi jogged to catch up with his older brother. The two slowly opened the double the door.

They where soon attacked by flying rose petals and bright lights. "AHHHHHH!" Ryoku screamed, unfortunately getting a mouth full of rose petals in the process.

"Welcome." a chorus of voices said. After the lights cleared, in the middle of the room stood six handsome men.

"Wha- wha- wha- WHAT?!" stuttered Haruhi. Ryoko was currently still trying to cough out the rose petals stuck in his esophagus.

"Oh, wow their boys." said two twins in complete unison.

"Hikaru, Kaoru I believe that the younger one is in the same class as you isn't he?" A young man with glasses questioned.

"Yeah. But he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably. So we don't know much about him." They said as they shrugged their shoulders, still completely in sync with each other.

Something seemed to click in the glasses wearing man and he then smirked. "Well that wasn't very polite." he said. "Welcome to the Host Club, Mr. Honers student."

Ryoku was done coughing up petals and he took large gulps of air. "I'm Alive!" He exclaimed. The teenager turned his attention to the six young men and saw two familiar faces. "Ah, Ootori-san and Suoh-san. It's good to see you two again."

"What?" A blonde man exclaimed, ignoring Ryoko. "You must be the other exceptional honors student we've heard about. Haruhi Fujioka!" His violet eyes where full of wonder.

Haruhi, who had been struggling to get the door opened, froze. "How did you know my name?" He asked cautiously.

Ryoku turned to his little brother and said "Oh Haruhi, some of these people are in my homeroom class. That's Kyoya Ootori. He knows almost everything about everyone." He pointed to the black haired student.

"And this is Tamaki Suoh." He moved his finger to The blond.

"Well you two are infamous. It's not everyday a commoner, let alone two, gains entrance into our academy." Kyoya said, answering Haruhi's question from earlier. The comment made both Ryoku and Haruhi's eyebrow to twitch. 'commoner?' they both thought.

"You must have an audacious nerve to fight your way into this school." He continued. Ryoku coughed uncomfortably "Well thanks I guess Ootori-san." he said.

"Your welcome." a proud voice said as a hand was clamped onto both Ryoku and Haruhi's shoulder. "You are a hero to other poor people Fujioka. You've shown the world that poor people like you could excel into an elite private academy." Tamaki said.

Ryoku seemed to snap out of his little trance first and began to pull Haruhi to a further place in the room. "It must be hard to be constantly looked down upon by others." Tamaki continued.

"I think your taking this poor thing a little to far." Haruhi said meekly.

"Spurned, neglected, but that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor!" Tamaki declared, striking a dramatic pose. "We welcome you poor men to our world, of beauty!"

"We're out of here." Haruhi muttered as both he and Ryoku made their way to the door.

"Hey wait Haru-chan, Ryo-chan, you guys must be like super heroes or something." a smaller blond exclaimed, dragging both teenagers down by their arms. "Trust me we're not heroes, we're just honor students. And who are you calling Haru-chan!?" Haruhi yelled in the little boys face.

"I wouldn't imagine the famous scholars, would be so openly gay." Tamaki pondered, sliding into view.

"Openly what?" both Fujiokas said in unison.

"So tell me what kind of guys your into." Tamaki said. Completely ignoring any word siblings."Do you like the strong, silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type, or the cool type?" He listed off the different types the club had.

"Suoh-san, it's not like that." Ryoku tried to explain. "Y-yeah. we where just trying to look for a quiet place to study." Haruhi stammered out.

Tamaki, as before, ignored them and slipped a hand under Haruhi's chin. "Or maybe your into a guy like me. What do you say?"

Haruhi paled and pulled away from Tamaki's hand. Ryoku noticed that Haruhi was about to bump into a column with an expensive looking vase on it. He tried to stop his brother but was to late.

Haruhi's body collided with the column, knocking over the vase in the process. Time seemed to slow down. They both made a grab for the handle, but their hands missed by an inch.

Time sped up again and a crashing sound resounded in the music room. Ryoko and Haruhi froze in shock.

The twins walked over and surveyed the damage." Aw, we where going to feature that renaissance vase at an upcoming school auction." one of the twins said. "Now you've done it commoner, the bidding on that vase was going to start at eight million yen."

Haruhi yelped in distress. He began to calculate how much money that was going to be. "We're going to have to pay you back for that aren't we?" Haruhi asked nervously

"With what money? You two can barely afford to buy a school uniform. What's with those grubby outfits anyway?" the twins questioned.

Kyoya walked over to the broken vase and picked up a piece. "Well, what do you suggest we do Tamaki?" he asked his president.

Tamaki calmly sat in his chair. "There's a famous saying you may of heard of Fujioka. 'When in Rome do as the Romans do'" he said in a sudden change of character. He pointed dramatically at the two commoners. "Since you have no money, you can pay with your bodies. Which means, starting today, you two will be the Host Clubs dogs."

"Dogs." the Fujioka siblings repeated weakly. Their souls seemed to leave their body.

The host club gathered around the two boys, while Tamaki waved a hand in front of their faces.

Honey looked at them curiously proceeded to poke them cautiously. "Poke, poke?" he said.

The two both fell over, completely overwhelmed by the turn of events.

* * *

The Host Club was now open for business.

Girls soon flooded into the room. They all got in a line in front of Kyoya so they could request their preferred hosts.

"Oi Ryoku." Tamaki called out.

"Yes, Suoh-san?" Ryoko questioned.

"Take Haruhi and buy the stuff on this list will you?" he handed the boy a list.

"Ok. Hey Haruhi, lets go shopping." As soon as the two walked out the door and the hosts where visited by their guests.

"So what do we need to buy?" Ryoku looked down at the list through his tinted glasses. "Coffee, milk, tea leaves, and instant ramen" he paused at the last one. "Why would these people, with their refined tastes, want instant ramen?" he asked aloud

Haruhi simply shrugged and continued to walk to the store. "Hey Ryoku, what kind of coffee do you think the Host Club would like?" Haruhi asked. "I think instant coffee is fine, but choose the best brand you can find. I don't want the hosts to complain to much."

They finished shopping and started walking back to Ouran.

When they arrived they where greeted with, "Speak of the devil." The Fujioka siblings looked towards Tamaki "Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglets. Did you get everything on the list?"

"Piglets?" Haruhi questioned under her breath. "Yeah, you can check it out if you want." Ryoku placed the bag on the table and Tamaki picked up the closest thing to the top. "Hey, what's this?" Tamaki held the instant coffee in his hands.

"Just what it looks like. It's coffee." Haruhi said.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"What do you mean?" Ryoku asked "It's instant coffee."

"It's instant?" asked the two girls sitting on the other side of the table.

"Whoa, I've heard of this before. This is commoners coffee" Tamaki gasped. "You just add hot water."

"I didn't know that there was such a thing." exclaimed one of the girls across the table.

"So it's true then. Commoners don't have enough time to grind their own coffee beans." said the other.

People began to gather around the table to get a look at the 'commoners' coffee. "Commoners are pretty smart." complemented Kyoya

"I'll go back and get something else. Scuse us for not buying you guys expensive coffee." Haruhi said in annoyance.

"No, I'll keep it." Tamaki said. Small gasps where heard. "I'm going to give it a try" More gasps "I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki declared. An applaud came from the guests has heard throughout the room.

The group left to another table, leaving Haruhi, Ryoku, and a redheaded girl, who had been sipping tea calmly through the whole ordeal.

"Alright Haruhi, Get over here and make some of this commoners coffee." demanded Tamaki.

"I hate all these damn, rich people." Haruhi muttered under her breath, causing Ryoku to chuckle.

"Tamaki, now your taking the joke to far. Your body wouldn't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it, just because he bought it." the redhead muttered.

Haruhi and Ryoku cast a glance at the woman before she turned to face them and said "Sorry, I was talking to myself."

The two just stood there. "Haruhi." Tamaki said in a sing-song voice

"I'm coming, I'm coming." he said in annoyance.

Haruhi soon heated up the water and set up the cups. After he filled the cups Tamaki handed out the cups to various guests and told them to drink.

"Wasn't he supposed to be the one drink the coffee?" asked Ryoku.

The guests began to mutter about the coffee suspiciously. "I'm afraid to drink this stuff." said one. "I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me." said another

Tamaki then took her hand and dipped her low. "What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" he asked in a seductive voice.

"Th-then I-I w-would drink i-it." the girl's face flushed a deep red. The other girls squealed in delight at the change of events.

On the other side of the room Hikaru and Kaoru where busy entertaining their own costumers. Words where exchanged and soon enough the Hitachin brotherly love act was in full throttle.

"And I had such high expectations for this world's future." sighed Ryoku as both he and Haruhi walked past the twin's table.  
Haruhi could only nod his head in agreement.

The club was soon joined by Honey and Mori-Sempai. "Hey everybody. Sorry we're late. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep." Honey said as he rubbed his eye, sleepily. "And I'm still not completely awake yet."

The girls at Honey's table all gasped and screamed at how cute the boy was.

"Is that boy really a third year student?" questioned Haruhi.

Kyoya came up behind Haruhi and said "Honey-sempai may seam young and childish, but he's a prodigy and Mori-sempai is as strong and silent as his type suggests."

Both Haruhi and Ryoku sent Kyoya a sketchy gaze. Haruhi was then pounced on by Honey causing him to spin around rapidly. "Haru-chan!" the boy exclaimed happily.

"Hey Haru-chan, Ryo-chan, wanna come and have cake with me?"

"Sorry, but I don't like cake" Haruhi said slowly, still dizzy from the spinning.

"Well how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?"

"I'm not into bunnies."

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" the small boy asked as he held up his stuffed bunny. Haruhi seemed to snap out of his daze and took a long look at the bunny.

"I guess he is kinda cute, huh?" Haruhi asked himself. Ryoku laughed lightly at his brother's reaction to the stuffed animal.

Honey seemed to realize something and his eyes grew wider than they already where, but it was gone as soon as it came. Honey pranced back to the table saying "Take good care of him, okay?" He then jumped into one of his guests laps and rolled around.

"You'll notice that this clubs uses every man's characteristics to suite the taste of our guests." Kyoya began to explain. "Just so you know Tamaki is number one around here, he's the king."

"What's this world coming to?" Haruhi asked himself.

"In order to repay your eight million yen debt you two will work as the Host club's dogs until you graduate. I'm sorry I meant errand boys." He said with a slight smile in his voice. "You two can try to run away, but for your information my family owns a private police force of one hundred officers. By the way do either of you have passports?"

Ryoku leaned forward a bit to whisper in Haruhi's ear "I'm beginning to think we've stepped through the gates of Hell." The brunette silently agreed.

"You're going to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." said Tamaki, as he smoothly slid into view. He blew gently on Haruhi's ear, making the boy jump away from him.

After catching his breath Haruhi straightened and turned to his sempai. "Please don't do that again." he asked.  
"You two are going to need a make over or no girl is going to look twice at you."

"Yeah well, we're not trying to make girl's look at us." said Ryoku.

"Are you kidding me? That's one of the most important things." chided Tamaki. "You have to learn to be a gentleman, to please the ladies. Like me." Sparkles appeared out of nowhere. Ryoku rubbed his eyes to see to make sure it wasn't just some trick of the light.

"I just don't think it's that important." Haruhi said, snapping Tamaki out of his little world "People should like you for who you are not by what look like. I mean, it matters what's on the inside right?"

"It's a cruel reality isn't it?" Tamaki said, interrupting Haruhi's speech. "It's not everyday God creates a perfect person like moi, beautiful both inside and out."

"Say what?" the Fujioka siblings said in unison.

Tamaki began to rant about how amazing he was. "You know, there's a word to describe people like him."Haruhi said. Ryoku nodded his head in agreement.

"What is it?" the younger brother said.

"A pain in the neck?" Ryoko offered.

"No, something different."

The two teenagers pondered what the word that fit the blond could be. Tamaki approached them and gave advice to be a gentleman that fell on deaf ears.

Ryoku and Haruhi suddenly remembered the word that they where looking for and slammed their fist into the palms of their hands. "We got it."

"Oh did I strike a cor-" "Obnoxious." they both said at the same time. Tamaki froze instantly at the accusation and slumped over to a corner and began to sulk.

Hikaru and Kaoru came up behind them laughing at their president's expense. "You're heroes alright." Hikaru said as he and his brother placed their hands on the Fujioka's heads.

"Sorry sempai, I didn't mean to offend, but your lesson did strike a small cord with me." Haruhi said, trying to cheer up the blond.

Tamaki slowly stood up and turned around in a completely different mood than before. "Really? Let me teach you more, my friend." He held out his hand as sparkles, once again, came out of nowhere. An awkward pause settled over the group.  
"Does anyone else think that this guy is bipolar?" questioned Ryoku.

"Boss?" Kaoru started

"Call me king!" Tamaki chirped.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting,"

"But he's not going to get very far with th ladies if he doesn't look the part you know. Maybe if we took of his glasses it might help." Hikaru began to slowly pull of the glasses from Haruhi's face. The twins froze at the sight before them.

Soon the other hosts gathered around the brunette. Tamaki came charging towards Haruhi at full speed and pushed away the twins to get a better look. When he saw he snapped his fingers and said "Hikaru, Kaoru." The twins saluted and began to drag away Haruhi.

Tamaki then ordered Kyoya to call his hair stylist and for Mori to get contact lenses. "And what about me Tama-chan?" asked Honey.

"Honey-sempai you. . . go have some cake." Honey began to pout.

"Don't worry Honey-sempai. I'll eat some cake with you." offered Ryoku, but before he could take another step forward a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hmm?" the long haired boy questioned.

"Not so fast Ryoku. Here, change into this." Tamaki handed Ryoku an Ouran boy's uniform. The red haired boy raised an eyebrow but took the uniform in his hand and walked towards the changing rooms..

Back with the twins and Haruhi, the twins pushed the poor boy into the changing room and shoved the boy's uniform into his face. "Here, change." they commanded

"What? Why?!"

"Don't ask questions." The twins pounced on the brunette. After a long struggle Haruhi finally said "Alright! Fine, I'll change, but you guys have to get out!"

With surprising force Haruhi managed to throw the brothers out. The two landed on their feet. A look of shock and understanding passed between the brothers.

Ten minutes had passed and the hosts started to become impatient. "Umm, Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi's voice was heard from behind the curtain.

"What? Aren't you done changing yet?" he asked

Haruhi pulled back the curtain and stepped out looking completely different. Hazel, doe-like eyes shined and a cleaner haircut was seen on the boy.

"Cute! your as pretty as a girl. Adorable." Tamaki gushed

A small snicker was heard from the other changing room next to Haruhi's. "How about you Ryoku, what do you look like?" asked Hikaru

Ryoku stepped out of the room with his coat completely buttoned except for the first two, closer to the neck, and the uniform's tie hanged loosely around his neck. "You look so cool, Ryo-chan." Honey complemented.

Ryoko laughed nervously and began to scratch the back of his head. "Heh, really?"

"Who knows? Maybe they'll draw in some costumers." Kyoya said.

"That was just what I was thinking." Tamaki said

"Bullcrap." Ryoku muttered to himself.

"Our errand boys are moving up the ranks. Starting today you two are official members of the Host Club. I will train you to become first rate hosts. If you can get one hundred people to request you we will completely disregard your eight million yen debt."

"A host?" The two teenagers asked nervously.

* * *

With that Ryoku and Haruhi Fujioka officially became hosts.

"So Haruhi, Ryoku, do you two have any hobbies?" a girl asked

"I'm curious Haruhi, what products do you use on your skin?" asked another.

"Yeah it's so pretty." complemented the last.

At the moment both teenagers felt awkward and slow. 'what are we suppose to do?' Ryoku thought to himself.

"So why did you two join the Host Club?" all three of their costumers asked.

Ryoku leaned on his sibling and whispered into his ear "I don't think I can handle this any longer."

Haruhi whispered back "We only need one hundred requests from costumers and then they'll forget about our debt. I have just the story. Fallow along." Ryoku nodded and stayed silent.

A few moments later the three guests where almost moved to tears. "I see, so your mother got sick and passed away ten years ago. Who does the cooking and chores around the house?"

"Oh Haruhi does the cooking and I do the chores. If I try to cook anything it'll probably turn out like a radioactive specimen." Ryoko said. The two hosts and guests laughed at the older boy's joke.

"So, um tomorrow is it ok if the three of us request to sit with you again?" asked one of the guests.

Haruhi and Ryoko perked up, excited to already have a few requests. "Yeah we would really appreciate that ladies." Haruhi said.

From afar Tamaki, the twins, and Kyoya where keeping an eye on them. "I don't get it. How can they be so popular?" Tamaki wondered aloud

"They're naturals." Kyoya said

"No training needed." the twins continued.

"Have you forgotten about me?" asked a redhead sitting next to Tamaki. Said boy quickly turned around in his seat and attempted to explain to his costumer. "Oh, not at all princess. I'm just worried about our newest hosts."

"Well that's obvious Tamaki. You've certainly been watching them closely." she said

"Of course, I have to. I'm training them to become gentlemen like me."

Tamaki made a sharp snap to catch Haruhi and Ryoku's attention. "Ryoku, Haruhi, I would like to introduce you to one of my regular guests, Princess Ayanokoji."

"Hey Haruhi isn't that the lady from earlier?" Ryoku asked.

"Yeah." he said. The brunette then directed his attention to the guest. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss." They both smiled politely.

Tamaki's eyes narrowed before he engulfed Haruhi in a bone-crushing hug. "That was so cute! That bashful little smile. That was good, amazingly good." He spun around with Haruhi in his arms as he gushed about how cute the boy was.

When Haruhi couldn't take it any more spinning she reached out to Mori and yelled "Mori-sempai! Help me!"

The giant host rushed to the duo and quickly pulled Haruhi from Tamaki's spinning hug.

"Holy crap! Mori-sempai did something!" exclaimed Ryoku.

"You didn't have to go that far Mori-sempai. Come here little one. Let Daddy give you a big hug." Tamaki said

"I already have a dad. I don't need another." retorted Haruhi.

Ryoku laughed at the chain of events that happened in front of him, but out of the corner of his eye he Ayonokoji give his little brother a dark glare. He watched as the woman stalked out of the room and into the hallway. "Now what was all that about?" he asked himself softly.

"Hey Ryo-chan! Wanna have some cake with me?" He was asked by his small sempai. "No thanks Honey-sempai. I'm going to go look for the restroom." Ryoko lied distractedly. "Oh, in that case it's down the hallway, third left." said Honey.

"Thank you." and with that he left.

When Ryoku was out of sight he went the direction of which he saw Ayanokoji take. 'Now, if I where a jealous, spoiled, rich kid, what would I do?' he mentally asked himself.

He looked out the window to see scattered objects in the pond below. 'Huh. Better start running.' He began taking large strides before going into a full-out sprint. On the way he passed Ayanokoji. He stopped in hopes to get a word from her. But he didn't have to. She began to talk first.

"What a caring older brother you are. I bet you and Haruhi love having Tamaki fawn over you. It's useless though. You and your brother are always going to be second class citizens." She walked away without another word.

Ryoku stood there, frozen by her words. He soon shook the insults off and started to run again, not wanting to be distracted. Eventually he got to the pond. He paused to survey what had been done.'Princess' Ayanokoji had thrown Haruhi's bag into the pond.

'Looks like not all rich people are as smart as Kyoya.' Ryoku thought with slight anger at the person who had done this to his brother. "Well here we go." The boy sighed as he tied his hair into a higher ponytail and rolled up his sleeves and pant legs up.

For the next few minutes Ryoku managed to get all the big stuff out of the pond. Now all he needed to do was find Haruhi's wallet "This water is crystal clear. Why the crap can't I find a simple wallet?" he asked himself.

"Oi, commoner." Ryoku heard a voice behind him. He straightened his back and turned around to see Tamaki staring at him. "You've got some nerve, skipping out on the club like that. Haruhi got pretty mad that you left him there all by himself."

The blond paused and looked down at the pile of wet possessions next to him. "Why is your bag all wet?"

"You know, name calling isn't the best habit for a gentleman to have." Ryoku chided, completely dismissing the question.  
"All I need to find is the food money or else Haruhi and I won't be able to get any lunch." the redhead muttered to himself, but Tamaki seemed to hear him and began to take of his shoes and roll up his clothing.

Ryoku heard splashing and turned to see Tamaki bent over and searching the water too. "Hey Tamaki, you don't have to do that you know."

"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides people tell me I'm dripping with good looks." Tamaki said softly.

"That was a cheesy pun I hope you know." Ryoku said bluntly.

Tamaki did a sweat drop and looked at Ryoko "It was suppose to make me look cool."

Ryoku let out a hearty laugh and gave Tamaki a bright grin. "Sorry."

They went back to searching and soon enough Tamaki said "Oh, hang on a second. This what your looking for?" Tamaki held up a small, black wallet with a wink.

"Thanks Suoh, I owe you one."

"Actually you owe me eight million."

Ryoku's smile dropped and he began to sulk. "Don't remind me." he pleaded

The two had a conversation while they packed up Haruhi's things. "How did your brother's bag end up in the pond anyway?"  
The question made Ryoku snap out of his good mood. He didn't want anyone to get in trouble so he lied. "I guess we just accidentally tossed it out the window at some point."

By the look on Tamaki's face, you could see that he didn't believe it.

* * *

Both second years made their way to the club room where the other hosts where waiting for them.

"So decided to take swim?" Questioned Kyoya, eyeing the two's damp pant legs.

"You could say that." Tamaki said chuckled nervously.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at his friends antics and turned to Ryoku "You and Haruhi have been requested by Miss. Ayanokoji. She is waiting at a table."

Ryoku nodded his head and walked to the table where Haruhi and Ayanokoji where already sitting. "Hello ma'am how are you doing today?" He asked the female redhead.

"Fine. Thank you." she replied calmly.

"What took you?" Haruhi hissed to his older brother.

"I'll tell you later."

"No, no. Please tell us, what did take you?" Ayanokoji said, interrupting their conversation.

"Well it seems that someone had thrown Haruhi's bag into the pond."

"Really?" she said in fake concern. Haruhi's face was contorted with surprise and thought. "I couldn't imagine what I would do if my bag fell into the pond. And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing. You do realize he will always be higher than you right? The only reason he hangs around you two is because he's trying to turn you two into gentlemen. Don't get any ideas because he keep doting on you.

"Now I understand." Haruhi said after Ayanokoji's rant was over. "Your jealous."

The three of them stood there, paralyzed be Haruhi's words.

Ayanokoji was the first to move. She thrust her hand out to grab Haruhi's wrist and pulled him towards her, causing the boy and the table to flip over. Flower jars and Teacups broke during the commotion and Ryoku fell down on his butt due to the force. Ayanokoji's scream was heard throughout the club room.

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked over at the duo. Haruhi was over Ayanokoji, with his arms pinned at her sides.

"No Haruhi! Leave me alone! He just attacked me!" She began to yell hysterically. The twins both had a water jar in hand and dumped them on Ayanokoji and Haruhi.

The whole room was quiet. Haruhi slowly leaned back on his knees so he could see the twins better.

"Why did you do that?" the now drenched redhead asked.

Tamaki slowly walked toward the group and helped Ayanokoji up. "Do something Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me."

"I'm very disappointing in you." Tamaki began. "You threw Haruhi's bag into the pond didn't you?"

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that you did?" She said a bit to quickly.

"You know, Your a beautiful girl, but your not classy enough to our guest." The blond continued with a little more force than before. "If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

"But why Tamaki? Y-you idiot!" Ayanokoji cried as she ran out of the room.

"Hmm, now how am I going to punish you? Since it is your fault." Tamaki pondered for an answer. He then pointed dramatically to the brunette still kneeling on the ground. "Your quota is now one thousand!" he declared.

The Fujioka siblings both twitched at the sudden change in number. "one thousand?" Haruhi asked stiffly.

Tamaki held out his hand to the boy and gave him a wink "Iv'e got high expectations for you, my little rookie."

Kyoya then came up to Haruhi and handed him a paper bag. "Here, it's the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one right?"

"Thanks you guys, I'm going to go change now." Haruhi left for the changing rooms.

"Ah! Ryoku, your hand is bleeding." The hosts looked down at the long haired boy and they indeed saw a trickle of blood seeping out of Ryoku's palm. 'It must have happened when I landed on the broken shards.' the boy thought as inspected his hand.

"My son is injured! Someone, quick, call an ambulance!" Tamaki began to freak out before he was smacked upside the head by Kyoya

"Calm down." Kyoya said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Ryoku, come with me please. I will bandage that injury for you."

"Thanks Kyoya." Ryoku began to fallow Kyoya to the back room.

The black haired student pulled out a first aid kit and began to disinfect the wound.

Ryoku tried to start a conversation with Kyoya, since the silence was making him fidgety."So, do you know about Haruhi-" "Being a girl?" Kyoya finished the sentence for him. "Yes I am well aware of that fact. And I suspect the other Host members, besides Tamaki, know."

Ryoku nodded his head with a small smile on his face. He was amused that Tamaki could be so oblivious.

From outside they heard a scream. The two hosts exchanged knowing looks with each other. "I think he knows now." Ryoko stated.

"Quite." Kyoya agreed as he adjusted his glasses.

Both Ryoku and Kyoya walked out of the back room to see Tamaki gawking at Haruhi, who was wearing the Ouran girl's uniform.

The older Fujioka sibling tackled the younger and exclaimed "Haruhi! you look so cute! You really should wear dresses more often."

"Get off Ryoku. You're starting to sound like dad." Haruhi said as she tried to pry her brother off her.

Tamaki pointed a finger at Ryoku. "How long have you known this?" the blond demanded. Ryoku raised an eyebrow at the question. "Forever." He said bluntly. "Seeing as how I am her brother."

"B-b-but, then why didn't you say anything?"

"Haruhi didn't say anything, so I just played along and didn't think to mention it and I never did say that Haruhi was a boy."

"Umm, I have to say sempai, I thought you where pretty cool earlier." said Haruhi, interrupting the two second years conversation.

Tamaki heard the comment and started to blush a crimson red. Kyoya turned to Ryoku and said "Now I could be wrong, but I think we're witnessing the beginnings of love." Ryoku grinned and looked at the two students interact with each other.

"You know," Haruhi began "Being fussed over by a bunch of girls may not be so bad after all." Tamaki's blush quickly turned into one of shock and disdain.

"I wonder how I'll pull it off." the brunette pondered for a bit. "I got it! I'll just call everyone 'dude' and 'bro' now." Haruhi began to giggle.

Ryoku smiled gently at his sister and began to mentally pray to his mom.'Well mom, If you can see this from heaven, wish me luck 'cause I feel like I'm going to need it.'

* * *

**Yay I finished it! Took me two and a half days two write but I finished it. Anyway hoped you liked it and review to tell me what you thought about it. Chow!**


	2. Chapter 2

To Be A Host

Chapter Two: Idiot King

Haruhi and Ryoku where jogging through the hallways in a rush to get to the Host club in time. Haruhi was currently scolding Ryoku along the way to Music Room 3. "I said I was sorry." whined Ryoku

"Well thanks to you we are going to be late for the Host club." Haruhi snapped back.

"It's not my fault that History is so boring that I fell asleep."

Haruhi sighed at her brothers childish behavior. 'Isn't he suppose to be the older one?' the girl asked herself.

When the two came upon the double doors of the Host club they both took a deep breath and opened the doors. The sight they where greeted with was not the abandoned music room, but an exotic jungle. With lush palm, canopy up above and various birds.

"Welcome." The six men standing in front of the siblings chorused. The Hosts where all wearing a tropical getup, showing off the top half of their bodies. Meanwhile Haruhi and Ryoku where standing and twitching at the sight in slight annoyance. Two birds landed an the Fujioka siblings heads causing them to fall.

"You guys finally made it." said the twins, completely in sync.

"I may be wrong, but my calendar says it's still spring." Haruhi deadpanned as she looked at her calendar.

"Huddling under a kotatsu in fear of the cold in nonsense! Besides the heating system we have is the best." Tamaki explained dramatically as he began to explain why the Host club where as they where.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run are club? Be careful what you say, remember you two still owe us eight million yen." Kyoya stated with a cool smile. Haruhi had a sudden flash back to when the vase broke.

"It may be chilly, early spring out there, but here in the club, we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise." Tamaki continued as he slid next to Haruhi and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We have made this place into a Nirvana, trapped in an everlasting Summer!"

"That's funny because I feel a massive chill right now." muttered the Fujioka siblings in unison.

* * *

The Host Club is Now Open For Business.

The hosts where positioned at their tables entertaining their guests. Tamaki was flirting with one of his clients while Haruhi picked up an empty glass from his table.

As the brunet walked away Tamaki said "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you ladies, the Ouran Host club is sponsoring a party."

Haruhi looked back at her sempai. "A party?" She mumbled to herself. Over in the Hitachin corner she heard them talking about it. "So what kind of party is it going to be? Is it going to be formal?" questioned one of the guests.

"Yeah, we even rented out the school's biggest hall." Hikaru said.

"It'd the perfect place for dancing." continued Kaoru. Hikaru then grabbed Kaoru's chin and forced his eyes to look into his.

"But I really wanted to some alone time with you, Kaoru." he whispered, but loud enough for their guests to hear.

"Don't be upset Hikaru, I know exactly how you feel." Kaoru gasped.

The guests squealed at the twins brotherly love act. From afar Haruhi, Ryoku, and Kyoya watched the scene. "The guests seem more worked up than usual." Haruhi observed.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." Kyoya briefly explained.

"So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?" Ryoku asked.

"I have no decision making authority. All the clubs policies are made up by the host clubs king, Tamaki. But I guess there is no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk." Kyoya smiled charmingly as he straightened his glasses.

'So he's the real brains behind the operation.' the siblings thought to themselves.

Three girls who where some of Haruhi and Ryoku's regular costumers came up to Kyoya and requested said hosts. "You two are needed at your stations." Kyoya said. The siblings nodded and walked over to their table. "Afternoon ladies." They said.

"Good afternoon to you too." Said one of their guests.

"Hey, why aren't you two dressed up like the other boys?" questioned another.

"I'd like to see that." stated the last.

"I don't like showing off so much skin in front of people." Ryoku explained his reason.

"And I don't think it's appropriate to where anything but early Spring attire in early Spring, You know?" Haruhi stuttered out.

"But we have one prepared for you Haruhi." exclaimed Tamaki. "See? We're a pair!" He gestured to the costume which looked like the costume Tamaki was wearing but for a queen.

"No thanks." the girl immediately declined.

"Wow Haruhi, you're really devoted to the seasons aren't you?" Questioned a guest.

"I hope the cherry blossoms bloom in time for the night party." her friend mused

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms. It's so dreamy." Exclaimed the last guest

"But, the question is," Intervened Ryoku as he grabbed the third girls chin and lifting it so her face was looking at his. "Which one of us would you choose to dance with you?"

"I-i-I c-c-can't Squeeeeeee!" The girl nearly fainted. Ryoku chuckled at the girls reaction and returned to his seat next to Haruhi.

As soon as he sat down another girl came over and stood next to his sister. "Excuse me, but I think it's time for the Hosts to switch clients." The girl said politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry you must be my next appointment Miss. . ." Haruhi trailed off.

"My name is Kanako. Kanako Kaskusaki." She leaned down and peered into Haruhi's Brown eyes. "Your even cuter than expected. From now on, your going to be my new favorite host, Haruhi"

From a distance Ryoku was pretty sure he heard a choked cry from Tamaki.

* * *

After Club Hours.

Tamaki was sitting in the corner, slurping instant ramen in a depressed state. Meanwhile the other host members where standing around a table planning what to do for the party. "Hey boss!" Kaoru shouted to get his sempai's attention.

"Why don't you stop eating that commoners ramen and help us with the party planning?" asked the other twin.

"Does it really matter to you that Princess Kasuga was taken a liking to Haruhi?"

"He shouldn't be surprised." Kyoya said as he typed on his laptop. "She's had the illness for a while now."

"Illness?" Haruhi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's got the host hopping disease." explained Hikaru.

"A.K.A the never the same boy twice disease." Continued Kaoru.

"Usually our costumers pick a host and see them regularly, However Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis." Kyoya said.

"So I take it she was with Tamaki before she switched to Haruhi?" questioned Ryoku. The host members nodded in unison.

"Oh, so he's upset that I took her from him?" Haruhi asked in understanding.

"Shut up!" Tamaki shouted, now out of his depressed state. "I couldn't care less! I'm running out of patience. Haruhi, it's time that you start dressing like a girl."

"Huh?" the brunet silently asked.

"I don't understand how you are so popular with the ladies, when you yourself are a lady." The blue eyed third-year shook his head in frustration. "No one in this whole school knows the truth besides the people here in the host club."

"Yeah. She opted out of taking gym classes." Said Hikaru.

"And all the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell." continued Kaoru.

Tamaki suddenly ran from the room and came back as soon as he went with a chest in his arms that read 'Kings Private Property'. "Now you listen to daddy Haruhi." He pulled out an enlarged picture of Haruhi's student ID photo from middle school. "I just want you to go back to the way you where!"

"Don't blow up photos of me/my sister without my permission!"the Fujioka siblings shouted, enraged that their school mate would actually do such a thing.

The hosts gathered around the picture and looked at in slight awe. "The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am." Hikaru said.

"How could this turn into that?" They compared to what the girl looked like when she first came upon the Host club to when she was in middle school.

"The day before school started one of the kids in my neighborhood stuck a piece of gum in my hair. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair. So I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like dude."

"And Dad and I tried so hard for it to maintained as cute as possible." said Ryoku with a sigh.

Meanwhile Tamaki was shouting about Haruhi referring to herself as a dude or a 'dirty boy word' as so dubbed by the hysteric blonde. And to much of the Host club's amusement Kyoya new nickname was now 'Mama'

Tamaki was kneeling on the floor, crying. "Look, I don't see why your upset. Working as hosts, we can pay back more of our debt. It'll never happen if the two of us are errand boys."

Just then Ryoku realized something. "Hate to change the subject but, I don't think Haruhi or I have any formal dancing experience."

The younger Fujioka sibling froze. "N-no we don't. But the party doesn't have anything to do with our quota, right?" she said nervously.

Tamaki was snapped out of his crying state as a plan was formed in his head. "Definitely not. Fine gentlemen must now how to dance. If you want to be a host so badly you're going to have to show us how far your willing to go Haruhi. I order you to master the Waltz in one week and you two will demonstrate at the party. Or I will tell the whole school that you're a girl."He declared.

"He does realize that if he does that then Haruhi can't be part of the Host club, right?" Ryoku mumbled to the twins beside him. They just shrugged their shoulders in unison and walked away.

* * *

The Next Day

The Host club was temporarily postponed so that the Fujioka siblings could be taught to dance. When it was heard that the club needed a dancing instructor, princess Kanako was quick to volunteer. When the lesson began chants of 'Quick, quick, slow' could be heard throughout the room.

While Kanako worked with Haruhi, Tamaki was once again in the corner in a depressed mood.

"Remember Haruhi, you bring your feet together at the slow." Kanako calmly reminded the brunet. Said girl had a nervous expression on her face, afraid that she would mess up. Kanako continued to give tips on how to dance. Ryoku watched the scene from afar a chuckled softly at his sisters expense.

Suddenly a thud was heard from the dancing duo. Haruhi had lost her footing and landed on the floor in push-up position, with Kanako pinned underneath her. "I-I'm so sorry Miss. Kaskusaki." The brunet apologized quickly. The princess slowly raised her arms and wrapped them around Haruhi's neck.

"It's okay Haruhi." She forgave with a smile.

The twins slowly made their way to the window to observe their president. "Why you so gloomy boss?" they asked in unison.

"I bet he wanted to be the one that danced with Haruhi." suggested Hikaru to his brother.

"You may be right, but I think he's to tall to be standing in as a woman." replied Kaoru.

A while after, Haruhi and Kanako decided to take a break from their dancing lesson. Kanako was calmly sipping tea with Ryoku. "Thank you very much for taking the time out of your day to help us with dancing." Haruhi said.

"It's no problem. I heard you weren't seeing anyone today because you needed help with dancing. I'm glad that I got to spend this time with you Haruhi." the girl said as she flashed the brunet a smile.

Kanako looked down at the tea cup she was drinking from and admired it. "Oh my, this is a new tea set isn't it? It's ginori right?" she gasped in delight.

"Ginori?" the Fujioka siblings asked quietly.

"You have a fine eye mademoiselle" Commented Kyoya. "In fact we just received them yesterday. We decided it was time for the club to upgrade it's tea sets."

"I see. What a pretty color. Lovely."

"You must be really into table wear Miss. Kanako." observed Ryoku.

The girl suddenly slammed down her tea cup and acted nervously. "N-no. Of course I-I'm not. What ever gave you that idea." she stuttered.

'She obviously knows a lot about it. Why would she lie?" thought Haruhi. The hosts' attention was soon directed towards the door where a boy with a box was standing. Out of the corner of Haruhi's eye, she could see Kanako stiffen at the sight.

"Hello? I'm here with the tea set you ordered." the boy said. "Ah yes, thank you." Kyoya greeted.

"Every item you have chosen for us has been very popular among the ladies. I'm quite impressed."

Well that's good to hear."

"So do you sell tea sets?" Questioned Haruhi as she walked over to the boy.

"No. I'm just a regular student here. Can't you tell by the uniform?"

A small laugh was heard from the table. The trio looked towards Kanako. "Oh Haruhi, Your so funny. I can't blame you for not noticing though. After all he doesn't look like the heir to a first class company."

Ryoku frowned at the girls rude behavior. As Kyoya began to explain the red haired boy could see the look on Kanako's face slowly turn into one of sadness. Ryoku also caught a piece of conversation that Suzushima was going to study abroad. When that was mentioned Kanako hung her head low so that her bangs covered her face.

"Well, I better go now." Suzushima walked back to the door and left. Kanako turned in her seat to watch him go. Tamaki walked over and leaned on the table. "So are you enjoying the Host club?" he asked. Causing Kanako to look up.

"I have a feeling that you and that guy are kinda close." observed Haruhi.

Kanako jolted in her seat and let out a nervous yelp. "Don't be ridiculous! He and I barely know each other! Whatever gave you that idea, Haruhi?" Without waiting for an answer, the red haired girl got up from her seat and walked out the door.  
A silence fell upon the hosts. Until Honey-sempai decided to break it.

"HARU-CHAN!" The small third year leaped onto the taller student and said "Guess what! They do know each other. Suzushima is Kasuka-Chan's fiance."

"Kyoya, how long have you known about this?" inquired Tamaki.

"About the two of them being engaged? Well, as you know I do a searches on all of our guests. The two of them where child hood friends and it seems that the engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us so I disregarded it." Kyoya explained.

"I-I see."

"Tohru Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary, but reliable."

"He doesn't have much presence." interrupted Hikaru

"And he's faint hearted." added Kaoru.

"So in other words, he's boring." concluded Kyoya.

Ryoku sweat dropped at his fellow hosts bluntness. 'I had no idea they where so merciless towards other guys.' he thought to himself.

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" asked Honey, from atop of Mori's shoulders.

"Yeah." was the tall mans reply.

Tamaki stepped forward and cleared his throat "Alright everyone. We'll have to work on our strategy." he said.

"Which one?" all the other hosts asked in a deadpanned tone.

"Men, it is our job as members of the elite Ouran Host club to make every girl happy!"

"That still doesn't specify which strategy we have to work on you know." pointed out Ryoku.

* * *

Night of The Party

The night of the party came soon and the Hosts where getting into their places to greet the guests. The hosts where all in formal wear. Tamaki was in a crisp, white suite. Kyoya was in a black dress coat and tie. Honey was in a white dress coat with a red bow tie. Mori was in a navy blue dress coat with a bow tie. The twins wore identical, plaid, vests. Haruhi was in a brown suite and Ryoku was dressed in a brown vest with a white dress shirt underneath.

Tamaki cleared his throat to catch all the chattering girls attention. "It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran Host club would like to abide you. . . Welcome." all the hosts gracefully bowed. The girls applauded and music began to play.

"As always, ladies the Host club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your hearts content. Based on your dancing skills, one lucky lady will be chosen to be queen. The queen will receive a kiss on the cheek by our king." Kyoya said.

"Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki said with a wink.

The girls erupted into cheers while other fainted. Haruhi twitched at the scene. The twins saw and slid over to bother the girl. "C'mon Haruhi. Show some enthusiasm." they coaxed.

"Well excuse me. I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only been to the festivals held in my neighborhood park." Haruhi said.

"I don't think you can really consider that a party." said Kyoya in a skeptical tone. "But while your here, you may as well eat something. We've got quite a spread."

Haruhi jumped out of her saddened state. "A spread? With fancy tuna?" she asked slowly. Everyone, besides her brother, stiffened. Kyoya broke his pencil and immediately pulled out his cell phone. Tamaki jumped down from his perch and demanded Kyoya to order fancy tuna.

The twins had the Fujioka siblings sandwiched between them. "Damn these rich people." Haruhi mumbled under her breath. Ryoku chuckled and tried to wrestle his way out of the brothers hold.

All the hosts where soon dancing with guests and Haruhi and Ryoku where standing off to the sides. "Nice party, isn't it?" asked Ryoku.

"Yeah, but it's to fancy for my taste." his sister replied.

Two of the guests where about to ask the siblings to dance, but they where quickly interrupted. "Hello Haruhi." Kanako appeared. "I've been looking all over for you. Would you mind if I could have this dance?"

"Yeah. Of course you can." Haruhi answered.

As the two walked away Ryoku looked at the two guests who where about to ask them to dance. He held out his hand to one of the ladies and said "May I have this dance?" The girl flushed red and nodded slowly. The girl took his hand and they walked towards the floor.

Meanwhile Haruhi and Kanako where about to start dancing. All of the sudden two blurs ran past. Grabbing Haruhi with them. Kanako just stood there in shock. "Wha? K-kidnapped?"

Mori and Honey set down Haruhi in front of a changing room where all the hosts where waiting. "There she is." sighed Hikaru.

"You didn't have to be so forceful." The girl complained

Hikaru shoved a wrapped package and pushed her inside the changing room "Stop complaining. Hurry up and get changed."

"A little accident towards the end of the night will be quite thrilling. And remember Haruhi there are twenty minutes remaining until the party reaches it's climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall."

As Haruhi stepped out of the changing room the twins lead her to a chair where they started to apply makeup. "You have to ask him how he feels, kay?" Honey reminded.

"We know this is the bosses plan, but it seems a bit over the top." commented the twins. All the sudden Tamaki stormed into the room with Ryoku behind him. "Gentlemen. Here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for-" Tamaki cut off mid-sentence as Haruhi got up from her chair.

Haruhi was now dressed in a knee length, pink dress and wore a wig to make her hair appear longer. "So, what do you think?" asked the twins mischievously.

"Wow! You look so cute Haruhi!" complemented Honey.

Ryoku began to take numerous photos of Haruhi as she awkwardly walked towards the door. "These are definitely going to dad." the red haired boy said.

As Haruhi walked out into the hallway, the rest of the Host members went out to wish her luck. When she entered the room and was out of sight the hosts went back to the party to entertain the guests. As soon as Ryoku entered the hall he was joined with Kanako. "Ryoku, could I have this dance?" the red haired girl asked.

"Sure, but I thought you would stick to Haruhi." Ryoku said.

"I was, but then he got taken away."

"Well that must have been awkward." The two began to dance to a slow waltz. "You really have improved at your dancing." Kanako complemented.

"Why thank you princess." Ryoku said with a bow. Tamaki walked up to the pair and tapped Kanako on the solder. "Good evening, princess. Would you mind if we took a walk for a moment?" he asked. Kanako looked back at Ryoku, who gave her an encouraging nod of his head. The girl hesitantly took Tamaki's hand and they walked out of the hall.

After a while of walking Kanako finally asked "Tamaki, where exactly are you taking me?"

Tamaki stopped and turned to face Kanako. "You know, you don't seem to be the kind of girl to be good at manipulating others." he said

"What do you mean by that?"

"I figured you out Kanako. I know about your switching from host to host to get his attention. I also noticed that you look your happiest when your gazing into a teacup."

A silence fell over the two as Tamaki was waiting for a reply. "It's pointless." Kanako broke the silence. "No mater how hard I try He never notices me. And now he's decided to study abroad without even telling me."

The two stood there in another silent pause. Tamaki tilted his head to hide the smile he had on his face. He pulled his head up and looked into Kanako's eyes. "It's obvious you still love him. So why don't you go tell him how you feel? I'll go get him. In the meantime, why don't you stay in that room down the hall."

Kanako slowly nodded her head and made her way down to the room. When she got to the door she saw Suzushima reaching out to a Haruhi, who was still dressed as a girl.

The three students froze at the sudden site of each other. Kanako dipped her head so that her hair was covering her face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you two." A few tears trailed down her cheek as she ran away.

"Kanako!" Suzushima called out the girls name as he chased after her.

Haruhi was joined by Tamaki as she walked out of the classroom to watch the pair run down the hall. "You know, I think we just made it worse." Haruhi said.

"But he ran after her didn't he?" Tamaki replied. Haruhi soon caught on and smiled.

Meanwhile, Kanako was still running and Suzushima was right at her heals. Suzushima reached out and grabbed the girls wrist. The two stopped running. Then spot lights where shining down on them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tamaki's clam voice was heard throughout the courtyard. "Now it is time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last dance of the night has been chosen for this couple." Hw waved his hand towards the Kanako and Suzushima.

Suzushima let go of Kanako's wrist and turned to face her. He then bowed and said "Princess Kasuka, may I have this dance?" The girl was taken aback, but none the less thrilled. "Yes." she said in a barely audible whisper.

Music began to play and the two danced. Cherry blossoms fell while others watched the performance. Ryoku swayed with the music. He glanced at everybody and couldn't help but smile. His eyes then landed on the Hitachin twins, who where eating bananas. 'I feel like I'm going to regret not saying anything later on.' the boy thought to himself.

Tamaki sighed in happiness. He stretched out his arms and declared "May this awkward couple be forever blessed!"

"And now it's time to announce the queen of the ball." The Hitachins announced. "Congratulations princess Kasukazaki."

Said girl's eyes widened in surprise. The other guests applauded. "As a reward she will get a kiss on the cheek from the king." continued the twins.

Tamaki struck a pose "Are you ready?"

"Haruhi Fujioka will be standing in for Tamaki." The two hosts froze in shock. "Kyoya did say that an accident at the end of the night would make the night more thrilling for everyone." the brothers said as their excuse.

Kanako was at the bottom of the stairs, worrying about Suzushima's reaction. The boy placed his hand on his fiance's shoulder. "It's just on the cheek right? You should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from host hopping." he reasoned.

"There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi mumbled under her breath.

"If you do, we'll cut your debt by one-third." Taunted Kyoya.

The comment struck a cord in Haruhi's head. "Well it is just a peck on the cheek."

Haruhi made her way down the stairs. Ryoku then had a realization. "Hey, come to think of it, I think this is Haruhi's first kiss." Tamaki gasped. 'No!' he thought to himself. 'Haruhi's first kiss would be his!' The blonde quickly jumped into action. "Wait Haruhi!" He ran down the stairs with his arm outstretched. At the last moment his foot slipped on a banana peel. Causing Tamaki to slip. His outstretched hand pushed Haruhi into Kanako.

Haruhi was just about to kiss Kanako on the cheek when she felt a sudden shove on her back, making the brunet kiss Kanako on the lips. Many reactions where heard at once. Tamaki let out a distraught gasp. Girls screamed. Suzushima laughed awkwardly. Haruhi's regular costumer where crying. And the hosts where smiling, although Ryoku's smile was one of impending doom for Tamaki.

'You better watch your back Tamaki, cause I'm gonna keep a close eye on you.'

* * *

**Sooooo. . . yeah. There you go. Did you like it, hate it, thought I could've done better? Review, criticize, don't flame and see you next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

To Be a Host

Chapter Three: Beware the Fangirls

It was a beautiful spring mourning. The air was warm, the cherry blossoms where in full bloom, and the sky was crystal clear. All was right with the world. For now that is. The Host club was outside doing their usual thing. Tamaki was flirting with his guests. The Hitachins where doing their act and Kyoya was making money for the Host club.

Meanwhile Mori, Haruhi, Ryoku, and some costumers where watching Honey mix tea. Although the air was very tense around the group. Honey was concentrating so hard on mixing the tea that he didn't notice that most of it had already spilled out.

"Should we say something?" Ryoku whispered to his sister. Haruhi just stayed quiet and watched. Finally Mori decided to take action. "Mitskuni." he said. "You over did it."

'He told him!' All of the others thought. They where alarmed of what Honey would do. Blonde lolita's eyes began to water. His costumers didn't hesitate to comfort him.

The Fujioka siblings stood up and began to walk away. Ryoku leaned up against a tree and closed his eyes. Haruhi remained standing and soaked in the scenery. Someone behind them cleared their throat. Haruhi turned to see Tamaki.

"Haruhi, are you having a good time?" he asked.

"Tamaki-sempai. . ." Haruhi said as a half greeting.

"The flower viewing ceremony is going over quite well. Even so, it's daunting to be admired then doing the admiring."

"You seem to be blooming in more ways than one." Haruhi said.

"You noticed!" exclaimed Tamaki as he pointed towards her. "Yes. Today my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom. I bet you'll fall for me soon." He winked flirtatiously. A pebble then struck Tamaki in the head. "Fat chance that'll happen, Suoh." Called out Ryoku from his tree.

The twins then got an idea. They walked over to Haruhi. Hikaru wrapped his arm around Haruhi's neck while Kaoru held up an electives form. "So Haruhi, have you selected your elective courses for this term?" they asked in unison.

"How about conversational french?" Kaoru suggested.

"I don't know." Haruhi said uneasily.

"I think the three of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense." reasoned Hikaru

"We are in the same class." The twins finished together as they shot Tamaki smug grins.

Tamaki, as quick as the speed of light, dashed to his emo tree. "Say mommy dear?"

Kyoya who was standing near by said "What is it now, daddy."

"I have a new theory. I mean, it's just a hypothesis, but it seams by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru spend more time with Haruhi then I get to at the club. That gives them the chance to get close to her and if that happens-"

"Tamaki, did you just now realize that?"

"He really is an idiot." Ryoku commented. The two statements seemed to strike Tamaki like lightning.

Kyoya began to explain how much time Tamaki spent time with Haruhi compared to the twins. Afterwards Tamaki ran up to Haruhi and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Haruhi, I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins." he demanded.

"Hey! Who are you calling shady?" yelled Hikaru

"Yeah, take a good look at yourself boss." finished his brother.

Tamaki then had a realization. "Alright then! We can't hide the fact that your a girl from the school any longer. All daddy wants is for you to be surrounded by girl friends and have a wholesome life." he cried into his sleeve.

"Your not our dad." the Fujioka siblings said in unison.

"You don't have to worry for much longer. Physical exams are coming up soon." The twins said.

Everyone paused and stared at Haruhi. "Then there's no doubt. They're going to find out that I'm a girl." concluded Haruhi.

* * *

The Next Day

the school day was over and all of the hosts besides Haruhi where already in the club room. Ryoku looked over to see Tamaki in a chair with a dreamy look on his face.

"It looks like Tama-chan is having a really nice day dream." observed Honey.

"I don't know. He's kinda freaking me out." Hikaru said.

Tamaki opened his eyes and smirked. "Envious Hikaru?" he asked. "This is all part of my strategy. While you wasted your time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade." He sighed while he spun on his heels. "This fanfic fallows the anime and the anime is obviously a romantic school comedy and Haruhi and I are the main characters. So that means we are love interests."

"Yeah so what are we?" questioned the twins.

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast." Tamaki pulled out a stick and drew a line on he floor. "So please don't step over this line here."

Ryoku felt a shudder run down his back. "Hey, does anyone else feel like we broke something?" he questioned. "And if word gets out that my 'brother' is actually my sister than Haruhi can't be in the club anymore."

Tamaki froze as the fact hit him.

"But, if Haru-chan dresses as a girl it would be really cute." Honey said.

"She dressed as a regular girl in middle school right? She must have been pretty popular with the boys." Hikaru guessed

"Ugh, don't get me started on how many boys I had to chase away when we where in middle school. A boy would declare their true love for her at least once a month."groaned Ryoku.

Tamaki twitched and his eyes began to water. "No way." He muttered to himself.

Haruhi suddenly walked through the door and said "Hey guys sorry I'm la-" Tamaki ran over to her and proceeded to shake her rapidly. "Don't you worry Haruhi. We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that your really a girl. During tomorrows physical exams. Please, promise to stay our beloved secret princess." He said in rapid fire. Haruhi blinked owlishly at him and replied "Sure."

"You know, I think both of us would be a bit peeved to watch all the boys flirt with her." Hikaru said to his brother.

"And I really don't want to chase off any more boys." added Ryoku.

"Then that settles it." concluded Kaoru.

The hosts wheeled out a white board and immediately set to work. "Alright men. At tomorrows physical exams, place yourselves in formation A. Then wait for your orders." Tamaki commanded. The twins saluted, Honey applauded, and Ryoku, Mori, and Kyoya stood quietly.

Haruhi watched from the sidelines. Something in her brain finally clicked into to place. "I got it." she said. "You guys are worried that if people find out that I'm really a girl then I can't be a host and therefore I'll have to leave Ryoku to pay back my debt." She began muttering to herself about how much money she still owed and then turned around. "Looks like I'll have to find some other way to pay you back." She then started to laugh.

The twins turned to Tamaki and said "Do something! The subject doesn't seem to have any motivation."

"Why did we have to get stuck with such a difficult heroine?" Tamaki complained. He then pointed dramatically at Haruhi. "Are you saying that you hate being a host!? That you hate this club?"

"To be honest I'd have to say yes." Answered Haruhi. Tamaki then traveled to his emo corner.

"I mean you guys aren't bad or anything, but if word gets out that I'm a girl there's really nothing I can do about it."

"Fancy Tuna." Ryoku said in a sing-song voice. Everyone froze in realization.

"Oh that's right. You didn't get to have any during last chapter's party." Tamaki said as he slowly turned around.

Another shudder made it's way through Ryoku's back. "OK. Now I"m sure we just broke something."

The hosts began to mutter to themselves about how sad it must be for Haruhi to not have been able to try any fancy tuna.

"What are you talking about? Don't be silly. Just because I've never had it doesn't mean I would continue to fool everyone about my gender just to try some." Haruhi tried to deny it. "Will I really get to have some?" she asked quietly.

The rest of the hosts laughed victoriously. "Why would you tell them that?" asked Haruhi to her brother.

"Because, if I have the Host club dragging me down then your coming with me." he replied.

* * *

The Next Morning

A voice rang through the halls of Ouran saying that all classes should move to the physical exam area. Ryoku, Tamaki and Kyoya where walking down the hallway along with the rest of their class. "So what kind of physical exams do you have here at Ouran anyway?" asked Ryoku.

"It's no different from the physical exams you get from any other school." explained Kyoya.

"Why would a physical exam be different just because we're rich?" asked Tamaki.

"For one thing, your rich." answered Ryoku.

The three eventually came upon the doors of the clinic and behind them where numerous doctors and nurses all waiting in a line. Ryoku twitched in annoyance. "Hey Kyoya, your family specializes in medical health, right?" asked Ryoku

"Yeah. Why?" Kyoya replied

"Then are these people working for your family?"

"Yes. They are." the raven haired boy answered as he adjusted his glasses.

A nurse came up to Ryoku and said "Mr. Fujioka, I'll be you and your brother's nurse this afternoon. If you'll please fallow me." Ryoku walked away with the nurse and soon came upon Haruhi. "Oi, Haruhi!" Ryoku called out.

The younger Fujioka turned to her brother to see a nurse walking in front of him. "Mr. Haruhi Fujioka I'll be your nurse this afternoon."

Haruhi nodded and fell into step with Ryoku. She looked around the ginormous clinic. Her eyes then fell upon Honey and Mori. Who where dressed as doctors. "They're so obvious." she muttered. Kyoya walked up to the siblings.

"They're there in case something goes wrong." he explained.

"But why are they in doctor disguises?"

"It helps set the mood."

With that Haruhi began to walk away with the nurse. Ryoku stayed back to talk to Kyoya. Before he could say anything though a man in a white lab coat bumped into him. The man turned around and apologized before walking off.

"Hey Kyoya, does that man work for your family?" Ryoku asked as he pointed to the man.

"I've never seen him before." the black haired man replied.

Ryoku shrugged his shoulders and walked after his sister. The two of them heard a commotion going on around the corner. They looked to see the twins half naked and doing their act. Of course all the surrounding girls where screaming their heads off.

"As you can see, physical exam day is popular here with the ladies." Kyoya explained.

The siblings visibly wilted. "What's wrong with the girls at this school." they muttered in unison.

Haruhi then found herself being pushed by Honey and Mori into a changing room. "In here Haru-chan." Honey said.

Her back pressed against someones chest. she turned and saw Tamaki holding her with his arms wrapped around her waist.  
I've been waiting for you, my princess." he whispered into her ear.

Ryoku then walked in and saw Tamaki holding his sister in a compromising position. The three figures stood in silence. Ryoku then ran up to Tamaki and pulled Haruhi away. He took Tamaki by his color and pressed him against the wall.

"And just what do you think you're doing Suoh." the red haired boy asked in a deathly dark voice.

"N- nothing. It's not what you think!" Tamaki yelped.

"Bull crap." The boy raised his fist and aimed it at Tamaki's face.

"Ryoku! It's alright. Tamaki-sempai wasn't going to do anything." Haruhi defended. Ryoku looked at his sister then back at Tamaki. He eventually let go of the blonde's shirt and ran to hug Haruhi. "It's alright." he cooed. "The blonde idiot isn't going to hurt you."

"Get off." Haruhi pushed her brother off her and stood up. "Just what do you think your doing Tamaki-sempai?"

"I'd like to know the answer too Suoh." Ryoku said as he cracked his knuckles.

The nurse outside the curtain then cut in and said "Haruhi and Ryoku Fujioka? It's time to take your chest measurements. When you finish disrobing will you please fallow me."

Ryoku began to take off his uniform. Tamaki brushed off imaginary dust and began to take of his shirt as well. "Now what are you doing?" Ryoku asked.

"Helping your sister." he replied calmly. From under a chair he pulled out a brown wig and placed it on his head. After he was done adjusting it he walked out. Haruhi got up and tried to walk after him. Ryoku stopped her and said "Wait, I want to see how this works out."

The nurse from outside called out again. "Fujioka? Are you two ready to begin?" All the girls waited in anticipation.

"Yes, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki said dramatically as he pulled back the curtain.

An awkward moment passed until a girl said "Wait, that's Tamaki."

"What's going on? Is he trying to be funny?" another girl asked. Meanwhile Haruhi was laying on the floor in a depressed state. While Ryoku was laughing like crazy. After he calmed down he took off the top part of his uniform. "Better go save the idiot." He waved to his sister and walked out.

Screams of fangirls where heard immediately.

He walked away with the nurse down to the clinic. A girl was walking past them when all the sudden the man from earlier came and grabbed the girl by the shoulder. The girl screamed and tried to push the man away. Ryoku then sprang into action. He ran up to the two and aimed a kick at the man's stomach. The man seemed to panic and quickly ran down towards the special boy's clinic.

After the man was out of sight Ryoku knelt down next to the girl and asked if she was okay. The girl nodded. A doctor and nurse than came down the hallway. "We heard screaming. Is everything all right?" the doctor asked. The girl started to explain what happened. Ryoku stood up and saw the Host club standing down the hallway. He walked towards them.

"Hey guys. Where's Haruhi?" he asked.

"She's in the special boy's clinic." Kyoya answered.

Ryoku stiffened. "That's where the man was heading." the boy said. The rest of the Hosts froze. A millisecond past by before all of them where running to where Haruhi was. "Why didn't you go after him?" demanded Hikaru.

"Well at the time, helping the girl that was being assaulted seemed a lot more important than chasing the man who did the assaulting. That didn't come out right." Ryoku whispered the last part to himself.

The Hosts burst into the special boys clinic. Both Ryoku and Tamaki took a running jump and aimed it at the man's face. The man collided with the wall, leaving a ginormous crack in it. The twins where standing behind Haruhi. "One, good looks that attract the public eye." they both said.

Kyoya stepped from the shadows. "Two, more wealth than you could imagine."

"Three, chivalry that will never be able to be overlooked" Mori started.

Honey finished "The hideous wickedness of this world."

Tamaki walked towards the man and placed his shirt around Haruhi's shoulders. "That's what makes up the Ouran Host club." Tamaki declared.

"We're here. Watch out." They all said.

Ryoku was watching the group while using his pinky finger to clean out his ear. "Did you guys rehearse that or something?" he asked.

Tamaki exploded. "Why can't you let us have a cool scene?"

Ryoku just closed his eyes and turned away from the blonde.

The man was meanwhile panicking and bowing to the group. "Don't hurt me. Please, spare me my life!" he begged.

"I'm a doctor." The man began to tell his life story. "I run a small emergency medical clinic in the next town over. My name is Yabu."

"Who would name their child Yabu?" Ryoku asked aloud.

"What a terrible name for a doctor. Unless your a quack." The twins said.

"I know. I'm here because I'm looking for my daughter. My wife left me last month and took her with her. Nut I know that she attends school here."

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but why did your wife leave you?" Haruhi asked.

"Well you see, I can't say no to anyone. So if someone can't pay I'll just take an IOU. I know that they're tired of constantly living in debt, but I just want to see my daughter one more time. So I traveled here from my town and came here to this school. Once I entered I was mistaken for a doctor. And then it happened, I was going to ask if she knew where my daughter was, but when I did the girl started screaming and then he almost killed me!" Yabu pointed his finger at Ryoku.

The boy raised his hands in defeat and said "In my defense I was helping the girl." he said.

Everyone in the room was giving Yabu a blank look. Except for Tamaki, who was crying because of the story.

Kyoya then spoke. "Doctor Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Do you happen to be looking for Ouran public school?"

The doctor momentarily stopped crying. "Yeah that's right." he said.

Kyoya nodded. "I thought that might be the case. This is Ouran academy. A private institution. Your daughter doesn't go here."

The doctor froze. "Wow Kyo-chan! I'm impressed that you figured out that he had the wrong school." Honey complimented.

"Well there's no way a daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran academy."

"Oi." The Fujiokas said indignantly.

Tamaki then said something that shocked the host members. "Kyoya, could you please make a map of all the public schools in this area? I want to help this man find his daughter."

Kyoya then smiled to himself. "Whatever you say." Kyoya said.

The group watched the doctor leave through the window of the special boys clinic. "You know, even if he does find his daughter, there's no guarantee that she will want to speak to him." Kaoru said.

"Well then, that's something that he will have to find out for himself." Tamaki replied.

"I'm sorry about this you guys, but could you please leave?" Haruhi asked. Everyone but Ryoku flinched away from Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are you still angry with me? Your not thinking of quitting the host club are you?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

Haruhi began to laugh. She turned towards her sempai and said "Don't be silly. I just got to finish my exam. As a boy of course. But let me explain. I'm not doing cause of fancy tuna. I'm doing it to pay back my debt." She finished with a smile.

Tamaki was practically shaking with happiness. "You're so cute Haruhi!" he exclaimed as he tackled her in a hug.

Ryoku then, one again, sprung into action and grabbed the blonde's collar. He proceeded to drag him out of the room. "Hey Kyoya! You won't blame me if Tamaki shows up with some bruises tomorrow do you?" Ryoku asked from the hallway.

"Of course not. As long as they aren't visible." Kyoya replied.

* * *

**So there's chapter three. Thank you all for waiting patiently. Review, criticize, and flames will be used to burn my old barbies.**


	4. Chapter 4

To Be a Host

Chapter Four: Kyoya's What Now?!

Ryoku was having a very peaceful day so far. Tamaki was still avoiding him. So everything was quiet. Currently, he was sitting with his sister. Dressed in a black kimono with red petals. He sighed as he leaned backwards on his legs. "If the Host club was always this relaxing I would've come here everyday. Voluntarily that is." he said.

"You look so cool in that kimono Ryoku." Commented one of his costumers.

"Thank you miss." He replied with a blissful smile.

"Haruhi, Ryoku. you two seem to be pulling in a steady flow of new costumers lately. Keep up the good work and I won't add any interest to your debt like I normally do. At this rate you might be able to pay it off. Although the rental fee on those kimonos are nothing to sneeze at." Kyoya said.

'He's like some heartless tax collector.' Thought Haruhi to herself. Two girls then came up to Kyoya and asked him if any more picture books of the Hosts would be coming out soon.

"Unfortunately we don't have anything planned at the present." he replied.

The twins peeked over the wall that was separating the the hosts from one another. "But doesn't the Host club make a lot of money from promotional items?" Hissed Hikaru.

Kyoya turned around to face them. "That's true, but the items are pour quality. Those picture books where full of nothing but cheap hidden camera shots. However if we wanted to make higher quality money making pictures, I'm afraid that we would have to draw money from the school's budget." The black haired boy began to punch in numbers into a calculator.

"If it wasn't for Kyoya, the club would spiral into the depths of bankruptcy." Haruhi said. Ryoku nodded in agreement. Just then a teary eyed Honey walked up to them. "Haru-chan, Ryo-chan, I don't know how but I lost one of my sandals." he said.

He began to cry while costumers surrounded him. "Mitskuni." Mori was calmly walking towards the group, with sandal in hand. The taller man grabbed Honey's ankle and gently slid the sandal onto his foot. "I noticed you dropped it." he said.

"Takashi!" Honey cried as he hugged Mori.

"So sweet." Observed one girl.

"Isn't it though?" said another._  
_

"Tears seem to be really popular with the ladies, How are they able to cry so easily?" Haruhi asked herself. She bumped into Hikaru, causing something to fall out of his sleeve. Ryoku picked it up and read the label. "What's this?" he asked accusingly. The label read 'Eye drops, high grade.' "For your information it's common for a host to use eye drops." explained Kaoru.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears." continued Hikaru.

"That's cheating." Haruhi argued bluntly.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper."

Kaoru then pulled out a small box from his sleeve. "Here Haruhi, this is for you."

"It's for me?" she asked.

"Aren't you the cutest." Exclaimed the twins.

Some of the girls began to crowd around the younger Fujioka. "I didn't know you liked sweets Haruhi." said a girl.

"Well to be honest, I don't really. But you know, it might be a nice memorial offering for my mother." Haruhi said as she looked fondly at the small rice and sugar cake in her hand. All the girls near where teary eyed. Tamaki then pooped in front of them.

"How honorable of you!" he gasped. "Such devotion to your Mother's memory. Here Haruhi take as many as you like." The blonde began to stack more and more boxes in Haruhi's hands. Tears welding up in his eyes. "Let me guess, the tears are fake. she said.

Tamaki gasped and stepped backwards. "How could you! My tears are always genuine. Being able to cry without eye drops is a mark of a true host. Tell me, do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?" Tamaki asked.

"Tell me this. Have those bruises of yours healed yet? Cause I sure don't mind adding a few more." Ryoku said threateningly as he cracked his knuckles. Tamaki jumped back and hid behind Kyoya.

"Idiot." sighed Ryoku as he turned towards th doorway. He then noticed a girl hiding behind a wall. "New costumer?" he questioned. He wasn't the only one to noticed. Hikaru and Kaoru swiftly slid over to the girl.

"Come on in. What are you waiting for?" invited Kaoru.

"Watching from afar is no fun." equipped Hikaru.

"Stop that." Tamaki chided. "How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests."  
Tamaki turned to the girl and lifted her chin. "Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess. I welcome you to the Ouran Host club."

The girl began to raise her hand. "No! Don't touch me. You're phony." The girl yelled as she slapped Tamaki in the face.

"Wh-what do you mean I'm phony?"

"Just what I said. You're phony. I find it hard to believe that a person like you is the prince character of this host club. You shouldn't be spreading your love around so easily like that you stupid. You must be a dimwitted narcissist. Your incompetent. Your a commoner. Your disgusting."

With every insult an arrow seemed to stick its-self into Tamaki. In the end an electric shock ran it's way through Tamaki's body.

After the blonde fell Kyoya asked "I don't suppose you are-" he was cut off from being tackled by the girl. "It's you! Kyoya! Oh, how I've longed to meet you. My one and only prince charming."

* * *

"Your fiance?" asked Hikaru

"Kyoya-sempai?" Kaoru said.

"Of course. My name is Renge Hoshikuji and I'm transferring into Ouran's first year A class tomorrow." the girl said.

Meanwhile Tamaki was sitting in his emo corner. "Why is he sulking?" sighed Ryoku.

"Because mommy kept a secret from daddy." the twins answered together.

"Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?" Kyoya asked.

"Our's was a story of at love at first sight." Renge continued with her story. "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers when you thought no one else was looking and how sweet you where when you reached out to that poor, little, injured kitten."

"She's serious?" asked the twins.

"Wow Kyoya. I never knew you had such a nice side." Ryoku said.

"Are you sure that you don't have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked the girl.

"No way! I can recognize my love anywhere." exclaimed Renge in response. "He's a gentle man who never asks for anything in return. He likes solitude, but in fact he sometimes gets lonely. He looks like the main character of the popular dating sim Ooki Doki Memorial. Your my real life Ichidoriami."

The Host club froze at the accusation. "Otaku!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Otaku?!" Hikaru yelled.

"I've never seen one!" replied his brother.

Kyoya calmly sat down, along with Ryoku. "I get it now. You're in love with that character. You're projecting that image on to me and somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we where engaged. This character probably wears glasses as well."

Ryoku slumped in his seat as the Host club gathered around the couch. "So she made it up. Your not really her fiance, right?" Tamaki clarified.

"Well, no. I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Beside, this is the first time I've ever met the woman."

The hosts all sighed in relief.

"According to my research, your the one managing the club. Isn't that right, Kyoya?" Renge asked, excitedly.

"That's right. Kyo-chans our director." Honey answered.

"Your the Host clubs director? That's perfect! Oh, wow. I've always wanted to wear sandwich board to advertise for business."

"We don't advertise. We're just a host club." deadpanned the twins.

"I've made up my mind." Renge continued, ignoring the twin's statement. "From now on I'll be the Host club's manager."

"Miss. Hoshikuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori client. So please be polite and try not to offend her. Alright?" Kyoya said to the hosts.

"All right boys. I can't wait to work with you." Renge chirped cheerfully.

* * *

The Next Day

The hosts where all sitting on the couches while Tamaki began talking. "I thought about it a lot last night. Maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad thing."

"Why do you say that?" asked the twins.

"It's obvious isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So if Haruhi has a girl friend around it could bring out the female with in her. Renge's girly tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own femininity." Tamaki explained.

"Can you please stop talking like I'm not here?" Haruhi question fell on deaf ears.

"Now is our chance to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side. This is an important project men. She doesn't have any friends in class right now except for these two shady twins. That's no good for her."

"To tell the truth I would rather have Haruhi be friends with them rather than you." Ryoku stated.

Before Tamaki could yell at him Renge opened the door. "Hey everyone." The girl greeted them. "You'll be happy to know that your new manager, Renge, has baked all of you some cookies." Renge held up a small handful of cookies wrapped in paper.

"Isn't she just so ladylike. I'm so moved by your generosity." Tamaki complemented.

"I didn't bake these for you, phony prince."

Tamaki began to sulk in his corner. Meanwhile Renge ran up to Kyoya and said "I'm sorry I burnt them a little. I did the best I could. And I already know what your going to say. 'Anything you make for me is going to taste delicious. My dear.' Your always so sweet to me Kyoya."

"She isn't kidding. These cookies really are burnt." Honey said, while he nibbled on one of the cookies.

"Don't eat those Mitskuni. It's bad for you." Mori warned.

Renge heard. Her hair seemed to change into snakes as she chased around a running Mori with Honey in hand. Haruhi looked down at the cookies, now in her hand. Ryoku grabbed one and took a bite out of it.

"They're not that bad." He held up the other half of the cookie and plopped it into his sister's mouth. "Here."

The younger Fujioka chew on the cookie and began to put another in her mouth. The twins then got an idea. Hikaru walked over and took a bite from the cookie hanging from Haruhi's mouth. Tamaki froze as he saw the action. Kaoru then looked and said "What's this on your face?" He licked some access crumbs off of Haruhi's face.

"Did you see what he just did?! He took a bite of the cookie." Tamaki demanded. Now out of his depressed state.

"You know, you could have just told me if there was crumbs on my face. I would have wiped it off." Haruhi turned to face Hikaru. "And if you wanted some cookies you could have just taken one. There's plenty here."

Tamaki ran up and cupped Haruhi's head in his hands. "That's not the way your suppose to react Haruhi. Your suppose to reject them. Casually brush them to the side."

"This is sexual harassment sempai." Haruhi stated.

"Sexual harassment?! If this is sexual harassment then they're twice as guilty. And you!" Tamaki pointed to Ryoku. "Why do you always hurt me when I get to close to Haruhi, but when they do it you ignore it?!"

Ryoku answered by saying "For one, I know they're just joking. Two, I don't want your idiocy rubbing off on her and besides you already mess with twincest. Why should this be any different?"

Tamaki continued to yell and argue. Meanwhile, Honey was offering some milk to Renge. Renge looked down at the small third year and came to a conclusion. "Lukewarm." she muttered.

"Every single one of you! Except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm. Each one of you have to have some sort of dark side. You understand? Girls are weak to boys who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager it's my duty to change your character backgrounds. Let's start with you." Renge pointed to Honey, who screamed in fear.

"You maybe cute inside and out, but your no different than a baby. Therefore, you are the baby faced thug!" Honey screamed some more.

"Mori-sempai, your his childhood friend, the flunky. The twins will be basketball players, enslaved in their own little world. Haruhi, your the honor student, whose constantly being bullied. Ryoku, your the silently tormented one whose known for being a player and doesn't give a crap for his brother. And as for you Tamaki, your the school's idol who is known for his great looks, but has an inferiority complex that your hiding from the world. The lonely prince." Tamaki gasped at the accusation.

Renge turned around to Kyoya and sighed "And Kyoya your perfect just the way you are. So just keep being as kind and affectionate as ever, kay?"

"I am honored." Kyoya said. The twins then pulled him down and whispered "C'mon Kyoya-sempai, you got to do something."

"Why? The boss seems pretty up to it." Kyoya pointed over to said blonde. He was striking poses and had a somber look on his face.

"How's this Renge? Do you think these poses work for a lonely prince?"

"Oh wow. your pretty good at that Tamaki, but you know, it would be even more effective if you where standing in the rain."

From afar the rest of the hosts groaned at the two's interaction. "Let's just see how this all play's out. I bet it will be interesting. It always is." Kyoya said.

"You scare me sometimes. You know that." Ryoku sweatdroped.

* * *

Hikaru was dribbling a ball across the court. He shoots the ball into the hoop and the cheering of girls could be heard. Hikaru ran around the court laughing. A sight then caught his eye. Kaoru was on the floor, clutching his knee to his stomach. "Kaoru. Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled his brother's name.

His coach knelt down and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. " You've got to get back in the game Hikaru. We need you."

"Shut up!" Hikaru pushed away his coach's hand.

"Hikaru." Kaoru groaned. "Listen to me. Please don't worry. There's nothing you can do. You can't share my pain." Kaoru raised his hand to cup Hikaru's face. "You're not the one who got hurt. Now go on."

Tears started to weld up in Hikaru's eyes. "I can't. It hurts. It hurts Kaoru."

'_Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands. As long as we have each other we can go on living.'_

The twins where transported outside to where Tamaki was standing in the rain. "I'm sorry, but I'm envious." The twins turned to face Tamaki.

"The way you two support each other like that."

"But Suoh-sempai," Hikaru gasped.

"How can you be envious of us?" Kaoru asked. "Your the school idol."

"An Idol, right. I hate that everyone worships me for something so superficial as my appearance. I think it would be much more nurturing for me to be alone."

_'One_ _lonely heart meats another. They pass each other, hurting one another. What are the hearts of these young men made of?'_

Haruhi was running through the trees, gasping for breath. The girl soon came upon a tree and leaned against it, trying to catch her breath.

"You can't run away forever." A voice said behind her.

Haruhi turned around and slid down the tree. She looked around desperately for someone to help her. She caught sight of Ryoku with his back turned towards her and his arm wrapped around a girl shoulders. "Ryoku!" She reached out her hand to her brother.

The red haired boy turned to see his sister. For a second it seemed like a flash of sadness crossed his eyes. He turned around and continued to walk away. Haruhi slowly lowered her arm and turned to face Honey and Mori. "I'm going to show you what happens to anyone that crosses me." Honey said.

"Don't do it Mitskuni. You should have realized by now that when you hurt others, your actually hurting yourself." Mori warned.

"I didn't ask you for any advice. You want me to punch you over my knee again?"

_'Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately await these boys? Or will it be something else?'_

"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." Honey's eyes suddenly started to water and he pounced onto Haruhi and cried "I'm so sorry Haru-chan! I can't do this any more!"

"CUT!" Renge yelled. "What's wrong with you?! You have to stick to the script!"

From afar the twins and Kyoya where watching Renge rant. "How did we go from changing our characters to shooting a movie about them?" Hikaru asked no one in particular.

Haruhi then walked up with a towel around her neck. "And why is there an entire film crew to shoot it?"

"Apparently she flew them in from Hollywood. Don't you recognize the director? He directed the vampire movie, Millennial Snow. It was the number one grossing box office hit last year."

'Damn rich people.' Haruhi mentally cursed.

"And another thing. Why does this stupid script portray Kaoru as the pitcher?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah." Agreed his brother.

Haruhi had a look of puzzlement on his face."What does that mean?"

"If you don't know, never mind."

"Haruhi!" A happy Tamaki came running up to the group. "Did you like my performance?"

"It was awesome. I was surprised that you could get into your character like that. you where really believable." Haruhi complemented as she handed him a towel.

"I've discovered a new darker side to me. I'm beginning to think that it might be a good idea to explore it."

"Are you sure about that?" Haruhi tilted her head to the side. "Because I think your nice the way you are now sempai."

Tamaki began to blush lightly and act giddily.

'If he gets in touch with his darker side then he would be that much more troublesome.' The girl thought.

"Oh, Haruhi! Your on." Renge yelled from afar.

"Coming!"

Haruhi walked around the building to see Renge standing next to two tough looking boys. Renge began to explain. "These two gentleman have agreed to play a part of our film."

"Your film?" said one boy.

"What are you talking about?" asked the other.

"After all we'll need two big tough guys for the climax. That's when all the club members come together and fight against the real villains of their school. According to the script, these to are part of a wealthy family that got their money by joining the Japanese Mafia. Don't you think that's a brilliant casting choice?"

The two boys began to argue. "What's with this girl?"

"What ever my dad does has nothing to do with me!"

Renge ignored their protests and started to drag one of the boys with her to the set. "You think you can push me around? You don't even know me!" The boy pushed Renge into a set of equipment.

"Watch out!" Two voices said at once. Some equipment fell to the ground Haruhi found herself sandwiched between her brother and Renge. "I'm beginning to think you can't take care of yourself." Ryoku said with a small smile.

The Fujiokas slid down and Haruhi's eyes began to water. "Are you alright?" Renge asked hurriedly.

"That guy was right Renge. You can't judge people by their appearance. You stereotyping them and then you'll never see the person inside." Haruhi explained.

"I- I don't understand what your trying to say." Whispered Renge.

Tamaki came running around the corner and saw Haruhi knelt down with tears welt up in her eyes. Tamaki's eyes narrowed. He grabbed one of the boys by their collar and pushed them up to the wall. "So which one of you jerks started this?" he asked darkly.

"Wait Suoh. It's not what you think." The other boy yelled, trying to defend his friend. "That girl started it. She was giving us a hard time."_  
_

"He's telling the truth Sempai. It wasn't their fault." Haruhi said as she slowly stood up.

Tamaki let go of the boy and began to walk over. The boys quickly ran back to the building. "Haruhi, are you in any pain?" Tamaki asked gently.

"Yeah. My contact slipped out."

"Your. . . contact?"

"Yeah."

Tamaki smiled slowly and began to laugh. "I see. Your able to cry without eye drops. So your a full fledged host now!" Haruhi smiled at her sempai's praise.

"I hate to break the moment, but could you please help me up?" The two looked down to see Ryoku still on the ground. Tamaki offered his hand, to which the boy gladly took. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just fine." Ryoku answered.

"You. . .you. . . Please tell me you got that on camera!" Renge pointed towards the camera man who was filming the whole scene. "Yes Boss." the camera man held up a thumbs-up.

"Haruhi's contact falling out was an ideal final scene. All it needs is a narration by my sweet Kyoya!"

CRASH!

The sound of breaking glass cut through the atmosphere. "What did you do to my camera?!"

Everyone turned to see Kyoya next to the camera with a rock in hand. "Is something wrong?" was all Renge could ask.

"I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid I can't have record of a club member engaging in violence. I think you've caused enough trouble around here Renge. Please stop being such a pest."

Tears started to fall down Renge's face. She shook her head in denial and started to yell. "But your suppose to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! Your suppose to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya! Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why."

"Because that's not the real Kyoya." Tamaki calmly answered.

Realization washed over Renge's face. She slowly fell to her knees and cry. Haruhi walked up to the girl and knelt down. "Does it really matter?" She asked. Renge looked up.

"Who cares if Kyoya wasn't who you wanted it to be. Take a good look at the person inside and get to know them little by little. It's a lot more fun that way." Haruhi offered the other girl a smile. Renge nodded her head and smiled too.

* * *

Several Days Later

Almost immediately after the hosts opened their doors they where bombarded with complements on how good their film was. All the hosts could was blink owlishly. The girls continued to talk about the film. "Kyoya." Tamaki said in an accusing tone.

"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage we previously shot was still intact. Although I did cut out that one violent scene. Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job, but I guess that's just to be expected." Kyoya stated.

The twins looked towards their raven haired sempai. "So is this what you meant my interesting?"

"We could always use the money for our budget."

"To tell you the truth it wasn't that bad of a film." Ryoku said, with his nose stuck in a book.

All the hosts turned towards him. "You actually watched it?" Asked his sister.

"I had no reason not to. Besides, I was bored." the boy said as he shrugged his shoulders.

A familiar voice was then heard. "Good morning everyone."

The hosts turned to see Renge. "Renge? I thought you went back to France." Tamaki said.

"I couldn't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about people." Renge reached out and grabbed Haruhi by the hand.

"When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you where talking about me!"

"Well, yeah. . . " The brunet mumbled.

Before Haruhi could protest Renge was already dragging her across the room. Tamaki was running after them. "Wait, Haruhi!"

"Make sure to bring my Haruhi back by eight, alright?!" yelled a smiling Ryoku as he waved.

* * *

**FINALLY! I am done. *Gets nailed in the face with tomato* I know, I know. It's been way to long. But I will try to update faster. Life's been busy.**

**Ryoku: In other words she's just been lazy.**

**Hey!**

**Ryoku: Don't deny it.**

**Anyway. Review, hope you liked it and keep reading my stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

To Be a Host

Chapter Five: The Consequences of Two Bored Twins

The Host club was active as usual. Tamaki was flirting, Kyoya was calculating, and the Fujioka siblings where chatting with their guests. Suddenly the twins stood up with hats on their heads and declared, "Let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'!" Their guests began to giggle at the challenge.

"Well, can you guess which one of us is Hikaru?" asked the twins.

"Well, it's hard to say." said a guest.

"Yeah, because your identical." claimed another.

"Many of ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded." The brothers proudly proclaimed.

Just then, Haruhi and Ryoku walked past the group. "That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of." Haruhi said.

The twins turned to their passing classmate, with hands on their hips. "What? Have you got a problem with it, Haruhi?"

"Not really. I just don't understand how you guys are so popular."

"That's not very nice." The twins made their way towards the girl and placed an arm on each of her shoulders.

"I'm kind of disappointed." Hikaru sighed.

"Apparently you don't understand the merits of having twins in the host club." Observed Kaoru.

"Listen up. Having a couple of two good looking guys with homosexual tendencies gives the club high points. It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship."

"And in our case, because we're twins our relationship is taboo and therefore more intriguing."

The two boys slid over to one of there guests, who was sitting in a chair. They both took one side of her and leaned down to the girl's face.

"And besides. who hasn't fantasized about twins. Having two loves is better than one, don't you think?"

"It's a woman's romantic fantasy."

The girl flushed and replied "Well I-I, y-yeah. Your right. I can't take it!" The three guests squealed at the interaction.

Hikaru and Kaoru then turned to the Fujioka siblings with triumphant smirks on their face. Tamaki then ran up to the group with a laptop in hand. Tamaki then started to yell. "Hikaru! Kaoru! When I gave you control of the club's website, I did so on one condition. That you'd take it seriously!"

"We take our job very seriously, boss." Hikaru bluntly stated.

"In fact, we worked last night on it till dawn." added Kaoru.

Tamaki shoved the laptop into the brothers faces to show a photoshopped picture of Haruhi's head onto a half naked male body. Haruhi froze at the sight and gawked at the photo. "You look great Haru-chan." Honey complemented.

Girls surrounded the laptop and stared wide-eyed at the screen. "Tell me when." Demanded the blonde haired student.

"Huh?"

"When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi!"

A thought came to Tamaki. "You bribed her!"

Ryoku walked over to his classmate and struck him on the head lightly. "You idiot. Get those perverted thoughts out of your head."

"Why are you taking their side?! Aren't you suppose to be scolding them?"

"If you've forgotten, Haruhi is a girl. That's a male's body. Idiot."

"Are you trying to make my life a living hell?!" Tamaki grabbed Ryoku and began to shake him by the shoulders. All Ryoku did was turn his head away with a dark smirk. A realization dawned on Tamaki, making him stop what he was doing and replace his angry face with one that made him look like a lost puppy. "It was photoshopped?"

"We did a pretty good job, huh?" Asked Hikaru cheekily.

"We got some major photoshopping talent." Added his brother.

"You idiots!" Tamaki yelled. "That's a waste of your skills. Have you no shame?" Tamaki then dropped his voice down to a whisper and pulled out a photo book. "But as long as your at, can you photoshop her into this Idol photobook?"

"Don't be ridiculous boss. Why don't you just-"

"Ask her to where one of those."

"I never thought about asking her." Tamaki tiptoed up behind Haruhi and held up a pink, frilly dress with brown straps up to her. "What do you think about this, my dear."

"What are you doing with that dress?" Asked Honey.

Ryoku thrust an open hand out before Honey's eyes to block his view. "Your to innocent to look at this kind of stuff." he said.

"He looks so handsome." Said one of the girls, still looking at the laptop.

"He does, but I'd have to agree with Tamaki. I'd love to see what Haruhi would look like if he dressed up as a girl."stated one of Haruhi and Ryoku's regular costumers.

"He looks so cute. I'm sure Haruhi would look cute, no matter what you put on him." claimed another girl.

Haruhi finally seemed to snap out of her daze and turned around to give Tamaki a half-hearted glare. The blonde proceeded to shrink away. The girl then turned to the twins and said "Now cut it out. No more of making weird pictures of me, you got that? Just what do you take me for anyway?"

The twins smirked and looked towards their brown haired host. "Isn't that obvious? You're our toy."

Haruhi frowned and and clenched her hand into a fist. "I am not your toy, okay?"

"You want a toy?" A deep voice reached the three first year's ears, while a signal shot through Ryoku's head. "I all the sudden feel like a law of logic has just been broken." said the red haired boy. The group looked over to see a student in a black cloak, holding a lit candelabra, behind a massive oak door.

"Toys. Toys. If you like toys than you should come to my black magic club." the boy continued. "We opened a market place where you can purchase black magic items from across the globe. We're also holding mass around the clock. If you join now I'll even throw in a curse doll. You can have Belzaneph as a free gift."

The hosts looked at the boy awkwardly. "Why is that guy talking to us from behind a door?" Haruhi asked.

The twins raised an eyebrow. "Has that door always been there?"

Kyoya came walking up to them with a clipboard in hand and said "Nekozawa-sempai likes to hide and he doesn't really care for brightly lit places."

"Don't get involved with that guy Haruhi." Tamaki whispered to the girl from behind her. Haruhi jumped away and stared at her sempai shakily. "If you do, you'll end up cursed."

Haruhi stopped shaking and asked "Do you have any basis for that?"

"Yes. It happened at the beginning of the final exams last school year. It's terrifying just to talk about it. On that fateful day, I accidentally stepped on that weirdo's cursed doll, Belzaneph. Afterwards I took the exam and the questions where written in some strange lettering. I looked around at the others for help and realized I knew none of them! I was all alone in a different dimension!"

"Scary!" Honey commented.

"Did that really happen?" Haruhi said, a little spooked by the story.

"That only happened because you where so scared that you walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam." Kyoya corrected bluntly.

"No! It was because of the curse! I know because three days later I woke up and my legs where as heavy as lead. How do you explain that, HUH?!"

"Your legs where heavy because you ran a marathon the day before. Don't you remember?"

Nekozawa appeared beside Tamaki and Kyoya. "You shouldn't under estimate the powers of Belzaneph the curse doll. All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back. Then that person is certain to come face to face with misfortune."

From afar the twins looked at the three hosts and smirked. "Wow, this guy really is dark. In more ways than one." Hikaru commented.

"Supposedly he hates bright lights. I wonder what he will think of this?" Kaoru pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. The boy directed the light towards Nekozawa, making the man scream loudly and run around the room. All the while saying "You Murderers!" He eventually found his way back to the door from which he first entered and slammed it shut.

Tamaki yelled about how the twins where idiotic to flash a light at Nekozawa. They just ignored him and walked to a table. The blonde then turned to his emo corner and sulked. "Hey Haruhi." the twins called from their table.

"What?"

"The next day we get a day off,"

"Can we come over to your place to hang out?"

Tamaki's ear enlarged to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Why would you want to do that?" the brunet asked.

"We're curious. We want to see where you live."

"No way." Ryoku, who was also eavesdropping on the conversation, said in time with his sister.

"Aww. Pretty please?"

"No way. You guys are just going to make fun of us."

"No matter how much we beg you?"

"No way."

Tamaki then decided to become part of the conversation. "I too have been thinking about paying our respects to our beloved Haruhi's family."

"No way in hell sempai." Haruhi quickly shot down. In the blink in the eye Tamaki was immediately, once again at his emo corner. "How about we make a deal." The twins offered.

"If you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru then your penalty will be that we can come over to your house later tonight."

The twins began to spin around rapidly so you couldn't tell which twin was which. "Alright. Now which one of us is Hikaru and which one of us is Kaoru?" they asked.

The Fujiokas didn't hesitate with their answer. They pointed to the twin on the left. "This one's Kaoru." They shifted their finger to the twin on th right. "This one's Hikaru."

The brothers leaned back and sang "Uh-oh you got it wrong."

"No. We know we're right. You guys may look alike but your very different." Haruhi said.

"How did you do that Haruhi, Ryoku? When they where those hats to cover which way they cover their hair, it's practically impossible to tell them apart." gasped a girl.

"How can you tell them apart?" asked another.

Haruhi rested a hand on her chin and pondered her answer. "How do we put it. It's sort of hard to explain. Hikaru's speach and actions come across more mischievous than Kaoru's."

"It also helps that Kaoru's voice is softer." Ryoku added.

Kaoru began to chuckle from behind the Fujioka siblings. "I'm sorry Hikaru. I don't mean to laugh." he apologized.

"Well I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like KAoru who are the troublemakers." claimed Hikaru.

Kaoru stopped laughing and stood up straight. "Don't turn this on me Hikaru. After all I'm the one who is always going along with your selfish games."

"I may suggest them, but your the one that really gets into them, Kaoru. If you hate it so much then why don't you just stop?"

"It's because I'd hate for you to make an ass out of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy, but I noticed that you where quick to make a pass of her. Admit it Hikaru. Your actually in love with Haruhi. Aren't you?"

A scandalized look came upon Hikaru's face. "What?!" Exclaimed Tamaki.

"You got it all wrong Kaoru. Man, your such a freaking idiot." Hikaru yelled back. "I mean, why would I fall for her? She looks like a tanuki."

Tamaki yelled "How dare you call her a raccoon dog?! Your gonna pay for this!"

A high pitched voice came out of nowhere. "Wow, this is perfect." The sound of a heavy motor started to fill the air as a platform came from the floor, reaching higher that the Hosts heads. On the top was none other than Renge. "Our beloved Haruhi is in the middle of a beautiful, yet a pointed for sided relationship. And to make it even more exciting, two of Haruhi's admirers are twins, torn apart by love. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!"

"Butt out, otaku." The twins demanded bluntly.

"You guys are meanies. You shouldn't say something like that to your manager." The girl cried as she chased the boys.

Tamaki walked up to Renge. "But Renge, I thought you had feelings for Haruhi as well."

"Oh I do, but I have no problem with him having a homosexual relationship on the side."

"I'm confused." Haruhi said. "I thought you already went back to France."

"Well I was going to start a Host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a Host club just yet."

Ryoku placed his hands together in prayer. "And may God bless you for your decision."

"Cut it out already!" The hosts turned their attention back to the arguing brothers.

"Your the one's that's always crawling into my bed. Talk about annoying." Hikaru yelled.

"I only do that because you look lonely. It's not like I choose to do that, you idiot." Kaoru countered.

"Who are you calling an idiot?! You're the one that sucks at math."

"Oh yeah? Well your failing your four language class, you dummy."

"Augh. The way you ground your teeth is deafening."

"At least I don't turn so much that I fall out of bed."

"Sex pixie!"

"Sicko!"

"YOUR MOTHER WEARS TO MUCH MAKE UP! THAT'S IT WE"RE OVER!" They said in unison before running away.

* * *

The Next Day

It was lunch time and Haruhi had fallowed the twins to the cafeteria to make sure they didn't kill each other. They had been yelling and throwing things at each other all mourning.

Haruhi stood behind the twins as they ordered their lunch.

"I'll have the A lunch." They both said. Lightning seemed to flash between the twins eyes.

"No. Give me the B pasta and the D salad."

The brothers continued to shout orders in unison and grow more agitated.

"Even when fighting they're in perfect unison." Haruhi muttered to herself.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about." Haruhi turned to see her brother and the rest of the hosts standing in the doorway. "Your still fighting? Your a disgrace to the Host club." Tamaki stated.

"And why the hell are your heads blue and pink?" asked Ryoku.

His question was ignored as Honey walked up to the twins with a cake and said "We've had enough of this. Your both to blame for this fight. Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you to go halvsies on this cake. Kay? But I want some cake to so I guess we'll have to go thirdsies. We won't be able to split the strawberry on top though. What should we do? Maybe I should just take it. After all strawberries are my favorite. Oh, I forgot to ask. Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?"

Before the small blonde could make a bigger mess of the situation, Mori came and plucked him up. "Your just making it worse. Leave them alone." The tall man advised.

Tamaki then deemed to notice Haruhi standing next to him. "Oh Haruhi! I didn't expect to run into you in the dining hall."

"I was worried about those two so I fallowed them without thinking. I always bring a boxed lunch and I was going to eat in the classroom." Haruhi looked down at the small wrapped package in her hands. A silence fell between the two and Tamaki seemed to faze out for a second. Then all the sudden he yelled "I don't care if my lunch is made into the shape of a heart. I will eat it!"

"Stop fantasizing weird things about my sister, blondy." Warned Ryoku as we cracked his knuckles.

Meanwhile Hikaru invited Haruhi to sit with him. "So what did you bring for lunch?" he asked.

"Yesterday's leftovers and a rolled omelette" the girl replied.

"You want to switch with me? I had to order something different than Kaoru. So I ended up with stuff I don't like." Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's lunch and pushed his tray in front of the girl before she could answer.

"Thanks." the girl said sarcastically.

She looked down at the tray and everything looked well prepared and delicious. 'This looks really magnificent.' she thought. She stabbed a fork into some of her food and took a bite. Instantly her taste buds exploded and she looked like she was in paradise.

Tamaki immediately ran over and offered Hikaru a thumbs up. "Great job Hikaru. As your reward I'll trade your lunch with my boxed lunch."

As the two students bantered, Kaoru came to sit next to Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi, want to try some more?" Kaoru held a spoon in his hand and Haruhi's chin in the other. Before the utensil could make contact with girls mouth, Hikaru chomped his mouth onto the spoon. "Quit butting in. Get lost, Kaoru." Hikaru's voice was muffled by his closed mouth.

Kaoru slowly reached for his soup bowl and threw it at Hikaru. It instead found itself on Tamaki's stunned face. Hikaru had pulled his tie, making him intercept the flying projectile. The twins began to throw everything in reach at each other. After a while the Hosts got tired of watching and walked away.

* * *

After School

Tamaki sighed as he laid his head down on the table. Kyoya was punching in some numbers into a calculator and the Fujiokas where gazing at the setting sun. "Looking at the numbers, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers." Kyoya said.

"Oh, Haruhi, I just want you to know that there's no reason for you to feel responsible. Even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place." Kyoya had a pleasant smile on his face.

"Why is it when Kyoya smiles, I feel I'm about to die?" Ryoku asked out loud.

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this." Honey said as he played with his bunny's arm. "This has never happened before." Mori nodded his agreement.

"They've never fought before?" Haruhi asked.

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we where in pre-school. We weren't in the same year, so we didn't get to talk to them, but I remembered that the two always used to play together."

"Yeah that's true." Tamaki agreed. "I've only known the two since middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not, they where even more warped back then. Once you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe that means that they are expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out."

"Hey, Do you think we should check on them?" Ryoku asked. "They still haven't come up from the lunchroom." Tamaki nodded and stood up.

"All right men. Lets go check on those shady twins."

The moment they opened the doors to the cafeteria, they where met with the sight of a mountain of objects on either side of the room and the twins still throwing various things at each other.

"What was that you said about leaving them alone to work things out?" Ryoku questioned his blonde classmate.

"Don't you think that it's time you guys stop all this fighting?" Tamaki frustratingly asked. "It's driving me insane."

Hikaru turned his head to face the hosts. "What'd you say? It's driving you insane? You've got to be kidding me. How do you think I feel right now. Every time I look into a mirror I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you Kaoru! The truth is I hate your guts."

Kaoru narrowed his eyes. "You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact I hate you so much that I bought this. Belzaneph the curse doll!"

Tamaki screamed in fear.

"I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back. From this day forward you're going to experience nothing, but misfortune and sorrow."

An vein was twitching on the Fujioka sibling's heads. Ryoku pushed his sleeve higher up to his arm. "You ready to end this?" he asked his sister.

"Yeah."

They both ran up to the twins and punched them on the head. "Would you guy's knock it off?!" They yelled.

"What do you think your doing? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight." Haruhi shouted at the twins as she held the curse doll.

"Both of you are at fault here, but what's really sad is that you've brought everyone else around you into your big mess." Ryoku scolded.

"Now apologize to each other. If you don't make up right now, then I'll never let you come over to our house. Have I made myself clear?"

A silence fell upon the cafeteria. The twin's stunned moths closed and formed into smug smirks. "So what your saying is, if we stop fighting you'll let us come over to your place?" they said.

Suspicion started to bubble up in Ryoku's chest. He grabbed the curse doll from his sister's hand and flipped it over. On the back, written in black marker was 'Blank'. Haruhi screamed in shock as Ryoku sagged his shoulders and hid his face with his bangs.

The twins high-fived in victory and assumed one of their brotherly love positions. "I'm so sorry Kaoru. Even though we where just fallowing our scripts, I said such hurtful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother." Hikaru whispered.

"Don't say that Hikaru. I would never be able to live with myself if I hurt you." cried his brother.

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again!"

"Hikaru!"

The other hosts looked at the scene in shock and the clink of the wooden curse doll falling to the floor was heard. "You've gotta be kidding me! You mean you two where faking it the whole time?!" Honey yelled as he waved his arms up and down frantically.

"Well we didn't have anything else to do. We where bored!" They replied.

"They totally fooled us." whispered Haruhi.

Tamaki looked up at the laughing twins shakily. "Twins with too much time on their hands, are the devil."

* * *

The Next Day

Giggling girls could be heard outside doors of Music Room three. "I'm so glad they made up." admitted a girl.

"Okay, now lets play the 'Which one is Hikaru Game'!" The brothers declared.

A girl raised her hand. "I know. The one with the pink hair is Hikaru and the one with blue hair us Kaoru."

"We have a winner."

"So are you two going to keep your wild hair color even though you've made up. It's much easier to tell you apart now." said one of their costumers.

"Pfft. No it's not." Scoffed a passing by Haruhi. "Today the blue one is Hikaru and the pink one is Kaoru."

"You switched it up today didn't you?" asked her brother.

The siblings turned around and walked off. The twin's amber eyes trailed after their backs until they couldn't see them any more.

* * *

***GASP* DONE! That's right. Finally done with this. Geezus. If I keep being lazy like this I really am going to be a ChubbySquirrel.**

**Ryoku: Your already chubby.**

**SHHHHHHHHHH They don't know that. Anyway, review, like, fallow if you aren't already. See you around. **


	6. Chapter 6

To Be a Host

Chapter Six: The Midget That Would be Host

A small boy in a green uniform walked slowly to the infamous doors of Music Room three. He reached out to turn the handle of the door. As he opened them a bright light blinded him and petals came showering down. As the light cleared the boy could see eight boys dressed in Arabian clothing.

The boy fell back in shock, not expecting the sight. "Oh it's just a kid." said the twins. "And a boy at that."

Tamaki gracefully held out a hand and asked "What brings you to my palace, little boy."

"A-are you the king of this place?" questioned the boy.

Tamaki's eyes widened at the title. "Come closer, lost one. What was it that you just called me, little boy?"

"The king."

Tamaki swooned dramatically. "The king! Yes, I am the king of the Ouran Host Club. Long live the Host king" Tamaki's eyes glittered with happiness.

"I'm an elementary fifth year. Shiro Takaoji." The boy introduced himself. "I want the host king to take me on as an apprentice."

All the hosts, besides Tamaki, looked at the kid uncertainly. "Oi kid. You sure you want to do that?" Ryoku asked.

His question went ignored.

* * *

The Host Club is Open for Business

"So, Tamaki, you took on an apprentice?" asked one of Tamaki's regular costumers.

"I did." the blonde answered. "I liked the fire in his eyes."

"Are you sure it's okay for such a young boy to become a host?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Love has nothing to do with age. Take us for example. Whenever I look at you my heart starts pounding. Suddenly I feel no different than a lovesick little boy.

"Oh Tamaki."

Shiro stared intently at the pair.

"Don't you think it's weird that Tamaki is having the kid stare at them up close like that?" Haruhi asked, gazing from afar.

"There is a theory that people are more beautiful the closer they are viewed." Kyoya offered. "Tamaki seems to live by that saying."

"You naughty girl. You've stolen my heart and taken it as your own. You are the mermaid that has brought light into my lonely sea. My mermaid princess."

"I remind you of a mermaid?"

"You look more like the carp that swim in my pond at home. I'd never give false compliments like that." Shiro interrupted the moment.

"Carp!?" The girl cried.

"Oh don't listen to him. He's just a kid. You know how kids are. They can't help but be honest." Tamaki tried to reassure the girl.

"Honest!?"

"But' that's just his opinion. I wouldn't say that you look like a carp. Even if you where a carp you would be the most beautiful carp of them all."

"So I am a carp!"

"No. That's not what I meant."

"Tamaki your an idiot!" The poor girl ran out of the club room, crying.

"No wait! Mermaid Princess!"

"Man what a cry baby." Shiro said bluntly.

Meanwhile the twins where trying not to laugh. "Man boss. That's some adorable little apprentice you got there." Hikaru said.

Kaoru stopped laughing. "Hikaru, would you rather have him as a brother instead of me?"

"Silly. I could search the world and never find a better brother than you, Kaoru."

"Hikaru."

Shiro jumped from his seat, clutching his hand to his chest. "They're homos and they're brothers! That makes it totally insectuous."

Tamaki came up from behind the boy. "I think what you meant to say was incestuous" Shiro was then tackled by Honey. "Shiro-chan! Wanna have a piece of cake with me?" The small blonde asked excitedly. "We got three kinds. Chocolate, strawberry, and lime."

"Back off! Shiro pushed the boy from his back. "What grade are you in anyway? Why are you wearing a high school uniform?"

A shadow loomed over the two, causing Shiro to look up. "Something wrong, Mitskuni?"

The boy gawked at Mori as Honey leaped up to the man's shoulders. "That's not fair! A small kid like you isn't suppose to have a cool older guy like him!"

Shiro backed away slowly from the two, making him bump into Haruhi, who was carrying a tea set. Haruhi quickly balanced the tray in her hand and bent down to Shiro's eye level. "Are you all right?" the girl asked. "I know, it's kind of hard to get used to all the weirdos around here. It took me a while to get adjusted to all the craziness. So don't freak out. I'm sure you'll get used to it."

_'This one kind of acts like a girl.' _Shiro thought to himself. "Are you a cross dresser?" Shiro asked, not hesitating for a moment. The twins and Tamaki froze at the accusation and quickly began trying to convince Shiro that Haruhi was a boy. The twins then suggested that Haruhi give the tea set over to Shiro.

"Now be careful with it, alright? It's pretty heavy." Haruhi gingerly placed the tea tray in Shiro's hands. Before Haruhi could let go and let the small fifth grader drop it Ryoku placed his hands firmly on the tray's handles. "Are you three idiots? Letting a small kid carry such a heavy thing." Ryoku chided.

Shiro looked up into Ryoku's eyes. "A normal person?" he questioned. Ryoku took the tray from Shiro and placed it on the table. "If its a normal person you want, then you've come to the wrong place." the red head sighed.

Shiro blinked before spinning around to face Tamaki. "Look, I didn't come here to do work. I came here to learn how to make women happy."

Tamaki twitched. "You won't get any where with that attitude. So put this brat in isolation."

"You got it boss." The twins saluted before an iron cage came falling from the ceiling. It trapped Shiro under it and also, accidentally, Ryoku too. "Why the hell am I trapped under here too?!" He yelled.

"What's going on here? Why'd you put me in a cage? This is no way to treat your loyal apprentice! Let me out of this cage." Shiro flailed around.

Tamaki calmly sat at a table while drinking some tea. "Not until you've learned your lesson. I made you my apprentice because I thought you where serious about a host, but I guess I was wrong."

"I am serious. Totally serious! I want you to teach me to make a woman happy." Shiro clenched his eyes shut and knelt down. "I'm going to run out of time. Please won't you teach me?"

The Fujioka siblings glanced towards the elementary student. "Your a host because you like girls. You like putting a smiles on their faces. You have to teach me. Your a genius at it. Your the king!"

Tamaki's eyes snapped open and instantly stood up. "Well you may be a brat, but I admire your desire to become a host. So I'll teach you."

"Bullcrap. Your just giving him a second chance because he called you a genius and a king. You better stop now kid. Your going to burst his ego. Then he'll be all over the place." Ryoku warned.

"You know Shiro, you and I are very alike." Tamaki smiled.

"You poor kid." muttered Haruhi.

"Then you'll teach me to become a host that could make any woman happy?" Shiro perked up.

"Of course. Making women happy is the soul purpose for being a host. If this is what you really want Shiro, you have to be able to use the material you already have."

"What does that mean?"

"You see, here at the Ouran Host club, our policy is to use our individual personality traits to meet the needs of our guests." Shiro turned around in the cage to see Kyoya behind them. "For example, there is Tamaki, who is the princely type. There's the strong, silent type, the boy lolita type, the little devil type, and the cool type. It's all about variety and now our group is complete with Haruhi and Ryoku. The natural and the protective type. It would seem like right now we have the perfect blend of characteristics. So it's going to be difficult to find a new type for Shiro."

"If you go bye his age, he would be the boy lolita, but Honey sempai is already got that covered." piped up Hikaru.

Honey's eyes began to water. "Is he gonna replace me?" he asked

"Oh come on. Is that all yo got?" A rumbling shook the ground of the room. Renge slowly appeared from the floor on top of a pillar like stand. "Excuse me to interrupt gentlemen, but what is with all the lackluster character analysis. I must say, I am quite disappointed. I thought I taught you better."

By now Shiro was scared out of his wits and backed up as far as he could go in the cage. "Alright miss manager. How would you work Shiro into our collection of characters?" Tamaki asked. "He can't be the boy lolita. Honey's already got that covered."

"You just don't get it do you? Now listen up. There are plenty of girls out there that have a thing with little boys or boys with baby faces. These girls would be considered shouta fans. Now, shouta can be a pretty broad category. So it's important to know that the genre can be broken down to many different, smaller, sub-categories. For example, shouta fans with and interest in lolita boys can have a favorite boy like Honeynozuka-sempai, but this little boy is different. I f I had to pick a character for him. . . Yes! He would be the naughty boy type. Without a doubt."

The cage was lifted from Shiro and Ryoku. Renge began to blow into a whistle. "Alright. To be a naughty boy type you have to have shorts. Okay." The elementary uniform already came with shorts.

Renge began to coach Shiro in the ways of being a naughty boy type. In the end Tamaki complemented Renge in her coaching._ 'Idiots. They're all a bunch of idiots!' _Shiro thought frantically.

"I've had enough of you people! This is stupid. None of this is ever going to make her happy." Shiro began to run out of the room. "Wait Shiro! We haven't taught you to apply the techniques you've learned yet!" Tamaki called after the boy.

"I swear. Young boys are so hard to work with." Renge slowly descended back into the floor.

"I can't believe he ditched us just because he didn't like the lesson. What a selfish little brat."

"You idiots." The hosts directed their attention to the older Fujioka. "You where suppose to teach him how to make girls happy. Not treat him like a dog for a show." Ryoku directed the comment towards Tamaki. Anger was evident in his amber eyes. "Did you hear what he said earlier? He said that he was running out of time. I don't know about you guys, but I intend to help him."

Ryoku slowly made his way towards the door and out the hallway after Shiro. The hosts looked on as he disappeared. Ryoku was able to quickly find Shiro outside as he made his way towards the middle school building.

"Hey kid!" Ryoku yelled as he ran towards the depressed looking fifth grader. "What do you want?" Shiro asked.

"I want to help you with your problem."

"Why?"

"Look, I hate seeing a kid all sad. Especially when my friends are the cause of it."

"Those guys are actually your friends?"

"Even if they are annoying, weird, stupid, and egotistical, they're still tolerable enough to be considered friends." Ryoku had a look of discomfort on his face. It was obvious he wasn't used to this conversation.

Shiro just turned away and continued walking. Ryoku fallowed. "So then, tell me about your little problem."

* * *

Meanwhile the Host club was on their way to where the classical music club was held. As they looked into the window of the room they saw Ryoku and Shiro talking to each other on the window sill across the room.

"That traitor." Tamaki pouted.

Haruhi whacked upside the head. "It was you who angered him in the first place."

Suddenly a girl with two yellow ribbons tied in her hair walked up to Shiro with a book in hand. "Excuse me, Takaoji?" Shiro turned away from Ryoku to the girl. "I'm sorry, but have you been practicing the new piece Teacher gave us?"

"The new piece? Not really." Shiro suddenly turned a bit bashful and looked down.

"Well I can show it to you. Do you want to come play it with me?"

"No thanks. Go ahead. After all there is only one grand piano. You should use it Kamishiro."

The girl took a disappointed face before replacing it with a smile. "Thank you. I will then and if you want to join me, just let me know."

The girl then strolled over to the grand piano and took a moment to prepare. Her fingers suddenly glided over the keys and began to play a song. Shiro tilted up his head and smiled. He closed his eyes to listen to the music.

Ryoku leaned over to Shiro's ear. "So is that the girl you like?" he whispered.

Shiro flushed red "Idiot." he hissed while looking away. Ryoku chuckled quietly and his eyes glanced over to the window across from them. He saw Tamaki knelt down and holding out a white rose to a little girl. Shiro seemed to see the scene too and began to stomp over to the door. Ryoku walked quickly after.

"What do you idiots think that you're doing? I want you to leave immediately."

Tamaki then grabbed Shiro around the waist hulled him over his shoulder. "Put me down! What are you doing!" Shiro continued to struggle as the Host club walked away. Ryoku stood at the door rubbing his temples. "Sir, where are they taking Shiro?" The girl from earlier asked.

The red haired boy gently patted the girl's head. "Don't worry. Knowing them they're going to do their best to help Shiro."

Ryoku walked away, fallowing after the Host club.

* * *

When Ryoku entered Music Room three he found Tamaki lecturing Shiro. "You've got your eyes set on one woman. And that's Hina Kamishiro." Shiro's eyes widened. He was found out.

"But I'm sorry. I can't help you with that. Listen Shiro, I know that I told you that it's the job of a host to make a woman happy, but when you care for someone you must find the courage to express what's in your heart. You have to tell her what you feel about her. You didn't come to me to become a full fledged host. You want to be a full fledged man."

Shiro looked down to his lap. "It doesn't matter any more. I've run out of time. I just. . . I just wanted to here her play, before she left for good. That's all."

"That piece she played. That's Mozart sonata in D major for pianos isn't it?" Tamaki walked over to a closed curtain and pulled it away to see a black, grand piano.

"Wait a minute." Haruhi looked at the instrument incredulously. "Since when id there a piano in here?"

"Well, this _is_ a music room after all." Answered Kaoru.

"So why wouldn't it have a grand piano?" Concluded his brother.

"Well I don't exactly see how an iron cage, a fridge, a rising pillar and a door that leads to the dark magic club, could be in a 'simple' music room." Ryoku argued.

Meanwhile Tamaki was already seated at the piano and began to play the keys. A complicated mix of cords and scales rang throughout the room. "For the next week you will spend your mornings, lunches, recesses, and free time after school in piano classes with me." Tamaki stated.

"But, why?" Asked Shiro.

"You wanted to be my apprentice, right? Besides that young lady looked like she wanted nothing more than to play the piano with you."

Ryoku couldn't help but have a small smile slip onto his face._ 'Even if they are annoying, weird, stupid, and egotistical, they're still tolerable enough to be my friends.'_

* * *

One Week Later

Hina Kamishiro found herself standing in front of the doors of Music Room three. As she opened the door a blinding light lit and rose petals came fluttering down. The light cleared to reveal eight handsome men in crisp white suits standing in two rows on either side of the door. "Welcome princess. We've been waiting." They chanted.

Tamaki stooped into a low bow. "I present to you, Shiro Takaoji's piano recital." Tamaki stepped away to show Shiro sitting at a grand piano. He then pulled out a chair to another piano. "If you please, princess."

Shiro looked over to Hina and smiled. "Lets play together, Hina."

A look of joy washed over the girls face. "Okay."

The Host club watched the two students play with their faces filled to the brim with happiness. "We did a good thing." Tamaki said.

"He loves with all his heart. So I guess that's one more way Shiro takes after you, huh sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Why yes. I'd say so."

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki with a surprised face before smiling.

Ryoku then walked up to the two. "You know Tamaki, just because you did something good for Shiro, your still going to pay for putting Haruhi in a mini skirt."

Tamaki froze in terror as the Fujioka siblings continued to watch the concert.

* * *

Ten Days Later

Shiro had come to the Host club after school and had demanded that he get his own sofa. When the hosts complied costumers immediately began to surround the boy. He then talked about how he still kept in touch with Hina over email.

"So you've been emailing Hina everyday since she moved to Germany?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yeah, more or less." Shiro answered. "But she can be pretty jealous for an elementary school girl. She'd be pretty upset if she found out I was with you ladies. So lets keep this our little secret."

The girls surrounding him all squealed out comments. "Naughty boys are the best." Said one costumer as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I could kiss you." Said the girl that Shiro insulted days earlier. Also kissing his cheek. Meanwhile, Tamaki was raging behind the group. "You brat. What do you think you're doing? Those are my guests." he said through gritted teeth.

"Heh. Well it looks like they found someone they like better. It's so easy to steal your costumers." Shiro mocked the club president. "I think there's a new host king in town."

Tamaki had to be held back by the twins. "I thought he would make it through without exploding this time." Kaoru said.

"Shiro really has a lot in common with Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi commented to her brother, who stood next to her. "I get the feeling that sempai was also a spoiled brat when he was a kid."

Tamaki turned around and argued "I was not a spoiled brat! I was nothing like him when I was a kid! I was a sweet, innocent, precocious, adorable child!"

"As they say Tamaki." Ryoku shrugged his shoulders. "Karma works in mysterious ways." He sent a wink towards Shiro, who in return sent him a peace sign with a grin.

* * *

**Chapter Done! Sorry if it seems rushed. I just wanted to finish this before I got to busy and didn't get to it at all.  
****Review, tell me your opinions. Hated it, loved it?**

**P.S. Shout out to Gab. Watched the video and it was adorable. Thanks for recommending it.**


	7. Chapter 7

To Be a Host

Chapter Seven: Wave Pool Disaster

For some bizarre reason the Fujiokas found themselves standing in a tropical paradise. "Wait a minute. What's going on?" Haruhi asked no one in particular. "Are we even in the same country? Last time I checked, Japan isn't known for it's tropical locations."

Tamaki came up from behind the girl. "Behold Haruhi. Bask in the beauty of tropical birds. Aren't they breathtaking? I wonder what they're called."

"Where was the exit again?"

Tamaki sat down with a cup of iced tea in hand. "Try to make the most of this down time and just relax. We're so worried about keeping our good looks, we deserve a little vacation."

"Personally I think this is a waste of time. So can we go home now?"

"Yeah Suoh." Ryoku said. "We have a ton of chores to do at home. We also have a test coming up soon. Shouldn't we be studying instead of wasting our time here?"

"Sempai, where are we anyway?"

Earlier

Ryoku and Haruhi where walking outside after school. Before either of them could react, they found the twins at their sides with and arm hooked around theirs. "Target,"

"Captured." The twins said.

"Wait. What the?!" shouted the siblings.

Right then a black limousine stopped right in front of the group. The window rolled down to reveal a sunglasses wearing Tamaki wearing a necklace of flowers. "Good work. Now take them with you."

"Roger."

Present

Kyoya sat in the shade of an umbrella with a cup of punch held in his hand. "This place is a brand new theme park that my family, the Ootori group, runs. It's called the tropical aqua garden." he explained.

"I thought the Ootori group ran hospitals and that they're focused on the medical business, Kyoya-sempai."

"Yes, but my family likes to diversify and try different things. Besides, this place could be classified as a healing facility. It's therapeutic. Think about all the people hard at work and would love a vacation in the south tropics. However they may not be able to afford it or get the time off. Those people can now seek refuge here at this theme park and reduce stress. The Ootori group's concern has always been the health and the well being of the general public. The park doesn't actually open up till next month, but the Host club was given a special advanced invitation."

"Haru-chan!" The girl was pounced upon by Honey. "Do you wanna drink some coconut juice with me? Or do you want a piece of the mango cake?"

"Yeah, I'll have some coconut juice with you."

The brunet stood there silent for a while. "Hey Haruhi! Why don't we go on the water slide together?" asked Kaoru.

"Hey what's with that pull over your wearing?" Hikaru continued.

"This thing?"

Earlier

The brown haired Fujioka was dragged off towards the women's changing room, while Ryoku calmly walked towards the men's. "Bear with it Haruhi. If they dare make you change in front of them, I will personally kill them with my bare hands." Ryoku sad with a Kyoya like smile.

Ryoku walked to the doors to find a single maid standing in front of it. "Mr. Fujioka, if you'll just fallow me this way." The maid directed inside, where racks upon racks of swimming trunks where held. He walked up to a pair that was colored a faded gray with a simple black stripe on the side. "I'll choose this one."

"Good choice, Mr. Fujioka."

Ryoku walked out of the changing room and turned to the side to see a crimson red Tamaki holding a yellow sweat shirt in front of his sister who was wearing a pink one piece swimsuit with a matching cap.

"And what kind of sick, perverted thing do you think your doing to my sister, Suoh?" Ryoku questioned, coldly.

"It's not what you think!" Tamaki cried as he ran away at a rapid pace, leaving behind the sweatshirt.

Present

"So your not going to swim?" Hikaru asked as he tossed aside a banana peel.

"Hold on, can you even swim?" continued his brother.

Haruhi turned away, irritated. "I can swim as good as the next guy, but this isn't my idea of fun. I'm not that big of a fan of water parks. We're just going to spend our day goofing off. Honestly I'd rather be at home. I don't see what's so great about this place anyway. I mean all you need to play in the water is an inflatable, plastic, pool."

"A plastic pool? What's that?"

"Let's see. I guess they are about this big, round and all you need to use it is to pump it full of air."

"You dunts."

"That's an inflatable bout, you dummy."

"There's no way a small think like that could be used as a pool."

"Yeah."

"Guys, it's a small pool. Haven't you ever seen small kids playing in one?"

Tamaki then jumped out of a tree and hooked one of his arms around both of the twin's necks. "Come here." He grunted as he pulled them to the side.

"You idiots. If Haruhi says it's a pool then it's a pool. Don't go on embarrassing her. She can't help that she's an ignorant commoner."

"So are we suppose to lie to her?"

The twins then started to whisper about why Tamaki would make Haruhi put on the yellow sweatshirt. The blonde yelled back his reasons why he did so, before the two brothers pointed to Haruhi who was staring at the trio blankly.

"Haru-chan! Want to go to the current pool with me?" Honey jumped in.

Haruhi declined. "Na. I'm not going to swim today. Hold on. You know how to swim don't you? Do you still need that float?"

Honey shook his head. "It just looks cuter this way you know?"

"Your right. It does look cute."

"So innocent." Sighed the twins.

"No way! You got it all wrong!" said a familiar voice. The ground began to shake as Renge appeared on her pillar, wearing a black bikini and a blue stomach tattoo.

"What's with this rig? It's like its fallowing us around." Muttered Ryoku.

"Hey Renge, What's with that tattoo?" the twins asked.

"Oh this? You don't recognize it? I'm cosplaying."

"Yeah? As who?"

"Lala~"

"Lala? Like the manga magazine?"

"Her petite and slender frame. Her bright blue eyes that light up men's faces. Her terrific singing voice. La~. I cosplay Qua Kisuragi"

"Huh." Was the collective grunt of the group.

"Listen up boys. You obviously need some help understanding Honeynozuka's hidden motives. Observe."

Honey jumped into the current pool while yelling Mori's name. The tall student turned to see the lolita waving to him as he passed.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Tamaki.

"Think about what he said to you earlier. _'It just looks cuter this way, you know?'_

"He's not being as sweet and innocent as you think."_  
_

"I agree." Kyoya joined the conversation as he straightened his glasses. "Try putting the word 'I' at the beginning of the sentence.

_'It just looks cuter this way, you know? I look cute.'_

The group recoiled in shock. "He planned that?!"

"That's Honeynozuka for you. Last week he felt threatened by another loli boy type. He just took a step to keep his rank. I really should give him more credit. He's a lot smarter than I thought." Renge descended back down, along with her pillar.

"Hey look everyone!" The group turned to see Honey sitting on Mori's back, who was swimming against the current. "Even though we're swimming really fast, we're not going any further then we are now."

"Oi, Hikaru, Kaoru." The twins looked up to see Ryoku holding two water guns. "Look what I found." The brothers began to smirk deviously. Ryoku walked away, dragging a plastic, inflatable, pool bed. "Aren't you going to help us, sempai?"

"Na. I'll go swim in the current pool. Have fun."

Ryoku jumped into the water and gently floated on his pool bed. He closed his eyes, not knowing what was about to happen. He heard a distant rumbling. When he opened his eyes, he saw a ten feet high, tidal wave about to crash down on him. "WHAT THE HE-" He was cut off by the water that sent him down into the depths.

* * *

Ryoku burst out of the water, gasping for breath. When he looked around, he found himself in a completely different location in the park. "What the hell was that?" Ryoku jerked his head to the side r=to get some water out of his ear. "Ryo-chan!" The red haired boy was caught unbalanced by a teary eyed Honey.

"Hey Honey-sempai. You got caught in the current too?"

The blonde nodded. "I'm going to have to talk with Kyoya when we get back." Ryoku sighed. He then spotted a map at the edge of the pool. "Well that's convenient." The pair walked over to discover that they where in a deep part of the jungle.

"Let's start walking."

The two began a long hike back to the theme park. "Ryo-chan?"

"Yes, Honey-sempai?"

"Why did you come to Ouran?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well, the main reason why I came to Ouran was to help Haruhi on her way to becoming a lawyer and to protect her from boys of course. I also wanted to try out the schools extensive medical program. I want to become a doctor, you know?" Ryoku was brimming with joy at the mention of his goals in the future.

Honey stared at the red haired boy. Before he could say anything a drop of water fell on the boy's head. "Hmm?"

Rain was soon rushing down from the glass ceiling. "C'mon Honey-sempai under here." Ryoku held up a giant leaf to help shelter the two from the rain. "How long do you think this is going to last?" Honey asked after a few minutes..

"Don't know. Judging by the rate its falling, probably for another half hour." Ryoku answered.

Just then the rain stopped and it began to clear up. Honey was rolling on the floor laughing while Ryoku's eye just twitched in annoyance. "Oh yeah. Inside theme park. Right."

They, once again, made their way back. A shiver then made it's way down Ryoku's spine. "What's wrong Ryo-chan?"

"I don't know why, but I feel a sudden thankful feeling towards Mori-sempai."

All the sudden Honey and Ryoku heard the beating of wings above their heads. They looked up to see a black helicopter flying above the glass ceiling. Ryoku and Honey looked at each other before running as fast as they could to where the helicopter was heading. "Ryo-chan, this way!"

Honey jumped up into a tree and began to swing from vine to vine. "What?" Ryoku tried his best to stay up with Honey on foot. Before he knew it he came upon a clearing where Mori was holding Haruhi with one arm surrounded by nine policemen with guns at the ready.

"Haru-chan! Takashi! Move out of the way!" Honey's voice rang through as he swung down on a vine and aimed a kick to one of the policemen's face. Faster than anyone could react Honey already had the other eight on their backs. "W-wow." was all the Fujiokas could say.

"Remember. Picking on my friends is a big no-no." Honey said, ever so cutely.

"Haruhi!" The four heard Tamaki's voice cry. They turned to see Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins running up to them.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki engulfed the girl in a hug. "I was so worried." Ryoku instinctively threw a banana at the blonde's face with accurate aim.

"It's hard to believe that this is Honey-sempai's work." The twins inspected the knocked out guards.

"Wait. What do you mean holding back?" Haruhi asked, bewilderingly.

"So you don't know about sempai? The Honeynozukas are famous for their martial arts. Not only do they train the police and FDA forces, but they've also worked with several over seas militarize."

"Honey-sempai in particular has been called the dread knot of the Honeynozuka family. By the time he was in middle school he had become the national champion of both karate and judo." Kyoya piped in.

"Mori-sempai is no slouch either." Tamaki said. "He won the national championships in kendo when he was just in middle school."

The two third year students turned towards the group. "So how did you find us so quickly sempai?" the Hikaru asked.

"It was easy. It wasn't that long till Ryo-chan and I made it to the end of the current pool. So we decided to look for you guys."

"Oh yeah. Mori-sempai, thanks for taking care of Haruhi for me." Ryoku gave the tall student a thumbs-up.

"Takashi, you did a great job of protecting Haru-chan. You must have been pretty lonely without me, huh?" Honey gently praised Mori by patting him on the head.

"I don't know if I'd say that." Mori's deep voice answered.

The hosts walked back to the main park and the sun was already setting. "You know, maybe we should head to the beach next." Hikaru suggested.

"Yeah. The beach would be nice." Kaoru agreed with his brother.

Tamaki interrupted the conversation. "You idiots. Haruhi isn't interested in anything like that."

"Actually I might like to go to the beach." The three students turned to Haruhi. "I may not be into this silly water park, but I like the ocean. It would be nice to go to the beach. It's so pretty."

"Remember the last time we went to the beach Haruhi?" Ryoku asked. "The sunsets everyday where amazing and you got sunburn too." the boy laughed.

"So that's where we'll ho next time." Tamaki declared.

"We're all going to the beach Tama-chan?" Honey asked. "That will be fun, huh?"

Mori smiled slightly. "Yeah."

* * *

**Done! And guess who got her computer back. Sorry for the wait and if this chapter seemed rushed and crappy just tell me. Ryoku getting all excited about his dream was fun to wright. **

**Now, pairings for Ryoku so far.**

**Mori-1**

**Kyoya-1**

**If you want any other people paired with Ryoku feel free to tell me. Review, fallow and favorite if you liked it. Ciao ever faithful readers.**


End file.
